A Duke's Christmas Carol
by HazzardHusker
Summary: Luke Duke contemplates 'what the dickens' has happened to his life, himself, and his family, in this modern day, customized Duke's version of an old Christmas Classic.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Yes, I know that I just finished with one very long story, that I had trouble even posting at times - so what would possess me to do another one? Well, because Christmas is right around the corner:) I promise, though, this one isn't a fraction as long as the other one, and I do intend on posting the entire story prior to Christmas:)

Obviously, from the title, this is a play off of a Christmas Classic, customized for the Dukes, and with a couple of slight variations. I hope it's not too confusing to follow, and I'll try to include any clarifying notes where I think they're needed. It's a little different for me, too, in that, in really focuses more on Luke. Anyway, I hope ya'll enjoy, and if anyone does have any questions, just let me know. As always, feedback and comments are appreciated!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, or the Classic "A Christmas Carol", and no infringements intended.

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 1

BELTS AND BOOTS

"Huh?"

"I said, Luke, what do you want for Christmas?"

"I dunno know," Luke shrugged. "What do you want?"

"Nothing much, just the usual. Pretty gal, a car of our own, a million bucks," the young blonde giggled.

"Bo!"

"Too much, huh? Well then, I guess I could always use some new boots, or a new belt."

"I'm being serious, Bo. What do you really want for Christmas this year?"

"So was I, Luke. What do you really want?"

Bantering forgotten for the moment, regal cerulean eyes looked into royal navy blue ones, and both understood the significance of the seemingly simplistic question. The answer, being the same for both Duke cousins, could only come from one of them. Luke Duke could see how badly his baby cousin wanted this one thing more than any other before. Not always having the financial means to provide the most elaborate of purchased gifts, the Dukes had always tried to bestow upon the others that which they knew their kin wanted most. This endowment shouldn't have been any different. It wasn't, in most of the ways that really mattered. It didn't cost one red cent, and in fact, could not be purchased with all the wealth in the world. So Luke knew that Bo believed it was a matter of Luke not wanting to grant this wish, and that was just not true. Luke wanted it as much as Bo did, probably more, but this Christmas he wasn't going to be able to give either of them what they really desired, and he was beginning to doubt that he ever would.

Tearing his eyes away from Bo's, Luke glanced around the town square. Shop windows and street posts were decked out for the season. The square was busy, but not as bustling as it would be in the upcoming, final days before Christmas as last minute shoppers zipped about, selecting merchandise that their own procrastination had delayed. Holiday carols could be heard, compliments of recordings, which live carolers would replace in those same final days. This was a sight that all of the Duke children knew and loved.

Almost every year, Luke and his cousins had been a part of the group that would serenade shoppers into spending their last dime to boost Boss Hogg's economy. Rewarded for their efforts by some overly sentimental holiday worshiper, they, too, would run down the streets to spend any unexpected monetary show of appreciation for their crooning skills, hurrying to beat the earlier closing hours, and splurging on items that may have been thought of, but never planned on. It was the one time of year that any extra money was never spent on themselves, only on those they loved. While the cousins didn't know if they always agreed that giving was always better than getting on Christmas morning, when they were small, in those days beforehand, giving was the order of business. Except for this year. Oh, the intent and the desire were still there, but something was amiss, and it was no one's fault but Luke's.

Being bumped in the arm by a shopper's package, Luke watched Jenny Sue as she called a 'sorry' over her shoulder, promising to catch the boys later. Both cousins had eyes for the pretty ladies, and they had eyes for both boys, so a Duke male watching a pretty girl pass by wasn't out of the ordinary. Luke, however, wasn't looking at Jenny Sue. He was looking at the box that she had bumped him with, and thinking that if only it were that easy. If only he could stuff what everyone in his family wanted into a box and top it with a bow.

When a big, fat, cold rain drop landed on his nose, Luke Duke was reminded how easily his own mind wandered those days. Taking in a deep breath, he turned back toward Bo.

"Best get going. Uncle Jesse will be wondering where we are, and that," he said, swiping another rain drop from his forehead and shivering from the unusually cold blast of air that assaulted him, "could just turn to ice."

"Little ice never stopped us before. Remember when we used to go skating?"

"Yeah, but not with Jesse's truck."

"Good point. You drive," the blonde chuckled, crawling into the cab.

"Sure. Let me get blamed if we slide off the road and wreck Uncle Jesse's truck," Luke rebuked.

"Yep, that's kind of what I was thinking," the blonde again snickered.

Turning serious before the elder cousin started the ignition, Bo looked to the sky then looked at Luke. "You think we should do our shopping now? We only got three days til Christmas, and I know we was all planning on coming back tomorrow or the next day, but what if this turns bad and we can't make it back? I haven't gotten nothing for you yet."

Luke couldn't help but smile at his cousin's wide eyed innocence. "You haven't?" Luke chided. Seeing his cousin's discomfort following his confession, Luke gave out a hearty laugh.

"No, I haven't cause you won't tell me what you want," Bo exclaimed in a defensive tone.

Softening his expression, Luke turned toward the boy and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'm just kidding, Bo." Seeing the blonde's half hearted acceptance of the peace offering by the slight shrug and nod, Luke gave the shoulder a squeeze. "Don't worry about it. We'll get back to town, if not tomorrow, than the next day. Even if this does turn bad, it never lasts too long. Besides, Daisy's waiting for this stuff so she can start baking cookies, and if we're late, she'll kill us."

Nodding, but still needing reassurance, Bo asked again. "But you sure we'll make it back?"

"I'm sure. We have to. That's all there is to it."

"Why?" Bo quizzed, surprised by his cousin's determination that they simply had to return.

"Cause I haven't gotten anything for you yet, either," Luke smirked as his cousin's mouth opened wide. "Well, you won't tell me what you want either."

"I did too."

"Yeah, yeah, a few minutes ago. Boots and a belt," Luke mocked, but as satin eyes stared into velvet ones, both were reminded that footwear and beltware was not what either of the boys really wanted that year. Shifting from his own discomfort, Luke turned the ignition. "Got it," he announced. "Boots and a belt," he repeated.

Easing out into Hazzard's excuse for traffic, Luke circled the square which would put him on a direct course for home. Except for a short period of time before the death of his parents, that's what Luke Duke had always called the little farmhouse on Pond Mill Road. He may not have always been there in body, but it had always been with him where ever he had gone. He knew every nook and cranny of the old house, having etched some of his own markings into the worn wood. He knew every inch of land within their property boundaries, too, but most of all, he knew the people that lived in that house, and they knew him. At least they had, but that was a lifetime ago.

Luke knew that they thought they still knew him, wanted to know him, but he didn't know himself anymore. He'd fought so hard, ran so fast to get back to them, back to that home, all the time he had been away, only to discover that he didn't know what, or where, home was anymore. With each passing day, he wondered if he ever would again.

Making the final turn before the road would remain straight for a stretch, Luke took one last look at the focal point of the town. He thought about how the conditions around the town's center point could change, but that it never really did, and he wished people, mainly himself, were more like the trees. The environment surrounding them might change, but they were immune to most of the elements, bending and flexible, unless something so forceful came along that it would completely destroy it. That's how Luke felt, like a an old tree finally damaged beyond repair, where only the chain saws would be a blessing in disguise, leaving room for a new tree to be planted and to take root.

Engulfed by the gray and wet images of a winter's day, Luke remembered just how different Hazzard's center could look depending on the circumstances, and a person's own perception.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! I promised that I wouldn't be as long in posting with this story! Considering it's the eve of Thanksgiving, posting now gives me a chance to say "Happy Thanksgiving" to everyone out in fan fic land - whether here or abroad! I know I certainly am grateful for the opportunity to have gotten to know so many of you:) And, I'd also like to thank everyone for the feedback.

A couple of other notes about this story. I've had a couple readers mention "It's a Wonderful Life", wondering if this story wasn't more along those lines. I've never seen the movie, so it's not intentional, but that doesn't necessarily mean it might not be:) I'll have to rely on you, the readers, to tell me later on:)

I had the majority of this story line last year, but I could never figure out how to lead into it. After reading T. S. Blue's "Never the Same" story, it planted the seeds of somewhat using that angle. Of course, I asked before proceeding, and she graciously agreed. This is not, however, a war story. It just makes for such a 'dang good' way to build into other stories.

Now that the author's notes are almost as long as the chapter (LOL), all I can say is that I don't own the Dukes and no infringements intended. And of course - Happy Thanksgiving!

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 2

PERFECT STRANGERS

_Luke Duke had not asked to go to war, and the war hadn't asked him to come to it. An invitation had been delivered, and sending his regrets about being unable to attend was not an option. The boy barely out of high school certainly wouldn't have been lacking in things to do nor had he been looking for a fight. Running a family farm was hard work, and his uncle would have welcomed a full-time, full-grown partner compared to the two part-time, half grown helpers his nephews had been while in school. When the day's work was done, Luke could have occupied himself with local girls who would have been more than willing, buddies who were discovering their own new found freedoms and liberties, and of course, favorite past-times he had always shared with his cousins. A conflict far away, not even fully understood, virtually guaranteed that Luke would not be doing any of those things, and when the letter came, it brought with it many emotions, but surprise was not one of them. So, Luke did as he was told, packed his bags, said goodbye to his family, and then did something that no one in that situation should ever do: he promised he would return._

_It had been a late spring day as Luke waited on a corner for the chariot that would whisk him away to an unknown future. Surrounded by his uncle and his cousins, they tried to make those final moments last a lifetime, just in case. The temperature was warm, but no where near the full blast heat that summer would soon bring. Skies of blue with scattered white, fluffy clouds that looked like marshmallows hovered above a picturesque looking Hazzard Square that day. The foliage was alive, covered in various shades of green with the remaining late spring blooms still in place making way for the new blooms of summer, and a sweet fragrance floated through the air. If not for muffled cries and brave faces trying to hide apprehension, it could have been called a beautiful scene of a perfect day. The small clusters of families, like the Dukes, lining the sidewalks around the square made that day anything but perfect. So, as the bus, not chariot, arrived, that would carry a handful of Hazzard's youngest, legal citizens to a fate unknown, Luke Duke promised he would be back._

_He meant it too. This wasn't something he had volunteered for or wanted to do, but if duty called, Luke Duke was obedient and he would perform his called upon duty. That didn't mean that there would be one minute of any day when he wouldn't have rather been spending time fishing at the Hazzard pond with his youngest cousin, Bo. Cousins by lineage, they had grown up together as siblings, and were as close as any brothers could be. That was the reason Luke had made a promise he had no right to make. While no one in the family had taken the news well, as no one in any family ever does, Bo was devastated. With little time to work with and not many available options, Luke did the only thing he could; he promised to return, and once he did, he knew that he had to, or it might not just be him that would never see his twenty first birthday. _

_Having been drafted, Luke's life became Uncle Sam's for six years. While the brunette would have been perfectly happy serving his Uncle in Georgia for six years, that amount of time was longer than he wanted to be obligated to an uncle who wasn't even a Duke. Finding a loophole in the one sided invitation, Luke Duke discovered that if he volunteered for two years of combat duty, compared to the usual thirteen month tours that traded off between active, inactive, and reserve, once that debt had been paid, it was standard practice to be sent home under the status of inactive duty. Of course, there were no guarantees, as Uncle Sam could call you back or keep you, if the need arose, and everything was predicated on the fact that you survived, but Luke had to; he had promised. So, thinking that two complete years away was better than six years that would probably have him scattered about, still removing him from the home that he so loved, Luke chose option A. He was tough; he could survive two years. He was a Duke. _

_At a young age, Luke Duke had not yet perfected the art of making plans, which he would someday come to be known for. Youth often overlooks the fact that fate often fails to read our neatly outlined roadmaps for life, or to follow the path we have laid out for it. That's exactly what happened to Luke. _

_Mere weeks before his obligation in active duty should have been paid in full, a facility 'vital' to the enemy had been discovered by a scout team. It's destruction was listed as top priority, but its location and heavily guarded status required a certain amount of planning and preparation unless Uncle Sam wanted to send his young men into what would surely have been nothing but a massacre. Organizing the right team and taking the necessary precautions was fine, but it took time to do, and since the high ranking officials wanted Luke to be a part of that strike team, it was his time they were taking; time he should have already been spending with his family. The Dukes were duty bound citizens, though, so Luke agreed to the request, soliciting the promise that he would be sent home immediately following the mission, and once there, he would be allowed to remain, permanently, on inactive duty._

_When Luke agreed, he never dreamed that from that time on almost another full year would elapse before either Uncle Sam or himself would make good on their promise. It had taken several months to organize, and for the top commanding officers to agree on what exactly should even be done. Finally, the day came when they got their orders. Going in was easy, and went according to the plan. Getting out was the tricky part. Thankfully, they had all made it out before the fireworks started, but that's when the plan went awry. Groups of men got separated, rescue teams were not in place, and Luke Duke found himself wandering around in the jungle with a handful of his comrades for the next few weeks, using every survival skill they'd been taught, until they finally came upon faces with pale complexions; fellow soldiers they could trust._

_Taken back to the make-shift base, Luke and the others were checked over, debriefed, and then commended for going above and beyond the call of duty. It was all very nice, but only one thing mattered to Luke; a few simple word: "Son, you're going home." Finally, the words he had waited to hear since the moment he had arrived filtered through the air and registered in his brain, and Luke Duke could not have been happier._

_Packing bags, signing papers, and catching transports, Sergeant Duke had been too busy to think about anything in great detail until he was on his way back to his native country. Then, with each mile that brought him closer to home, Luke began to feel uneasy. Pangs of guilt for being spared when others would not began mixing with an apprehension of what lied ahead. Suddenly, Luke decided that not having enough time to think had been a good thing._

_Fidgeting on the bus, Luke tried to calm his rising anxiety, telling himself that it was just nerves and quite normal. As soon as he saw his family, everything would fall into place. Yet as each mile brought him closer to Hazzard, something just didn't feel right. Luke recognized the scenery as it passed by, but somehow he felt detached from it, like he'd never really seen it before . When the bus began slowing to a stop, Luke Duke suddenly had the urge to run, something he'd never once thought about doing in the war, or even as a child. If there had been time to unlatch the back door, the brunette just might have, but it was too late. The driver was opening the front door, and Luke knew that his family was outside waiting for him, without ever laying eyes on any of them._

_The homecoming was everything the young veteran had expected, and nothing that he had expected. He knew the three people who were waiting there for him. Knowing that Uncle Jesse, Daisy, and Bo would be there for him, whenever he returned, was the one thing that he had never needed extra time to wonder about. Luke knew it for the fact that it was, a certainty that had moved him forward every day to the very spot he was standing in. Secure in that knowledge and having no choice but to keep his promise to his cousin, since the day Luke Duke left Georgia, this was the only moment he had really been fighting for. Yet, standing there at that moment, fate, once again, had failed to read or follow the blueprint in his mind for the way he expected to feel at that moment._

_Whatever was lacking for Luke, the rest of his family didn't seem to be experiencing it. Converging upon him, welcoming him home, and telling him how much they missed and loved him was playing out according to schedule. Glad that some things you could really count on, Luke returned the sentiments and greetings, never so happy to see his family as he was at that very moment, whatever else was making him feel discontent. _

_When his Uncle held him at arm's length, saying that he wanted to 'get a good look at him,' Luke indulged him, but while they were studying him, he was also studying them._

_Where their reactions had been familiar and expected, their appearances were not what Luke remembered. He recognized his Uncle, the man he considered to be like a father, and though his hair had turned whiter, this was the man he'd known all his life. His cousins, however, he barely recognized. _

_Daisy and Bo Duke, his childhood partners in everything, were most definitely changed, and Sergeant Duke didn't need specially trained eyes to see that the two children he had left behind might be the same inside, but they didn't look the same on the outside. Oh, there were features he still knew: Bo's smile, Daisy's eyes, and it wasn't like he wouldn't have known them in a crowd, but they weren't the same as when he had left, and that only caused his apprehension to spike. For nearly three years, familiar images had swirled in his mind, but he had never considered that when you leave people behind for that long, especially youngsters who are still in the growing and changing process, they do, indeed, grow and change. If he had thought about that, he might have been better prepared, and not so affected, but he, too, was but a youth himself._

_As Luke tried to readjust to civilian life on the farm, the unsettled and detached feelings continued to grow. His uncle had insisted that he rest the first few days, but assuring everyone that he was fine and eager to get back to 'real work', Luke finally slid into a routine. The military liked schedules, so substituting chores for duties at prescribed times wasn't difficult, and it gave him less time to think, something he wasn't used to doing much of, and was drawing the conclusion that he didn't necessarily even like._

_Except for chores, everything else was awkward, at best. Luke began to grasp that not only had his cousins changed physically, they had continued their lives, and he had missed three years of those lives. More than catching up, it was a lost chunk of time that they would never get back. His family would talk about things that they knew very well, but to Luke, they might have been speaking in a foreign language. They always stopped to explain and fill him in on the happenings, both local and personal. Luke would listen, smile, and nod, but he just knew that he wasn't re-connecting to his family in the way that he should be. It didn't take long to determine that his family was noticing it, too. _

_In return for sharing the details and secrets of their lives, his cousins expected him to reciprocate the gesture. However Luke's lost years didn't involve boyfriends and girlfriends, high school functions, or family farm matters. Luke had been to war and his experiences did not make pleasant dinner conversation. Bo, Daisy, and even Uncle Jesse could share parts of their lives. Luke hadn't really had a life. He'd been sent away for only one purpose. Honestly, Luke didn't want to remember his last three years nor did he feel there was anything worthwhile to share. He wanted to forget, not remember. _

_So, Luke simplified everything, saying that there wasn't much to tell. His explanation was hard for his cousins to accept, especially Bo. Since the day the boy learned to talk, it was always Luke that he shared his deepest secrets with, and while the eldest cousin was more of a private person, from an early age, the baby faced blonde could get Luke to confess his own darkest secrets better than an experienced police officer with a bright light shining in his face. For the youngest Duke, little had changed in those three years. Bo started up right where they had left off, as if Luke had simply spent a night away from home, and the boy didn't understand why his cousin couldn't do the same. _

_Mistaking his inability to talk for an unwillingness to share, neither Daisy nor Bo truly understood. They heard the word 'war', but didn't understand that war was a full-time job. Never having been too far away from home, the youngest Dukes were fascinated that Luke had traveled so far, and seemed to be under the impression that 'playing war' was like any other job, and came with weekends and holidays. So, it wasn't that his younger cousins expected a play by play of military operations or defense secrets, but they sheltered beliefs that Luke had encountered exotic places and unique cultures they might never experience, and what they didn't understand was his reluctance to share those adventures. Hard as he tried, Luke could not convince them that his aversion to their questions wasn't because he was unwilling to share. It was two fold. First, there simply wasn't anything to really tell. War was a full-time job, and even on those rare leaves, the exotic places that his cousins imagined were filled with their own kinds of horrors. Second, Luke Duke wouldn't have wished what he'd witnessed on an enemy. Revealing what he'd seen to the people he loved most was unthinkable._

_His uncle, thankfully, did seem to understand. He told his youngest not to press, trying to explain that Luke would talk, when and if, he was ready, but trying to prepare them for the fact that some secrets, Luke may never share. Daisy and Bo tried to heed their uncle's warning and advice, but that was when the first signs of real tensions in the air began to surface._

_When Halloween arrived, Luke had been home almost a month. At best, he and his family were polite strangers living in the same house. They worked side by side, sat at the same table and shared meals, did most of the same things they'd always done, but the closeness they'd once shared just wasn't there, and it didn't seem to be coming back. It wasn't a lack of effort on the part of his family that was to blame; that honor was all Luke's. They talked, laughed, even joked, but Luke just couldn't make that connection, so his cousins would try harder, as if an extra effort on their part would make up for Luke's shortcoming. When that didn't work, they'd give him space, as their uncle suggested, but it was easy to see that wasn't what they wanted to do, and it was becoming frustrating, for all of them. Luke watched, trying to convey that it wasn't them, it was him, and they shouldn't feel bad or guilty for any of it. They didn't need to, he felt bad enough for all of them. Unfortunately, Luke had no idea of why he felt this way or what to do about any of it. It wasn't what he wanted, any more than he had wanted to go away in the first place. So, Luke did what he'd always had a knack for doing. Avoiding situations he didn't like, and when anyone got too close, he redirected their attention away from him, trying to concentrate on the lives of his family instead. Their lives, he reasoned, had been much more interesting, but it continued to remind him of just how much he had missed._

_Daisy was no longer a little girl in need of a big cousin's guidance. She was a young woman who had turned into a beauty, and she was as capable as any soldier Luke had served with. She could turn the head of any man, and many had dared to hope, but Daisy seemed to have settled on one. A local boy named Jeff Adams had stolen Daisy's heart their senior year in high school, and two years after graduating, the relationship was serious. Rumors were spreading that wedding bells were in the air for the only surviving female Duke come the following spring. _

_Bo was no longer a little boy in need of a big cousin's protection. A senior in high school, the little boy once picked on was now extremely popular with members of both sexes. Girls wanted to date him, boys wanted to be his friend. In Luke's absence, Bo had become close with two, Kevin Daniels and Butch Marshall. Everyone called them the 'Three Musketeers' because where one was found, the other two were normally close by. After Luke's return, Bo began spending less time with them. The youngest Duke cousin claimed that he wanted to spend time with the cousin he hadn't seen for so long, but Luke felt guilty about his role in the diminishing friendships. It was easy to see that when the three friends were together, they were close. Luke was glad that Bo had not been alone in his absence, but he couldn't help but envy the place in Bo's heart that Kevin and Butch now held or the easy closeness that the three shared._

_Making matters only worse, Luke didn't even like Jeff, Kevin, or Butch, but again he didn't have any concrete reasons why. Wondering if his experiences had hardened him to the point that he many never like or trust anyone again, Luke kept his feelings to himself. These people were important to members of his family, one on the way to becoming family, and Luke had no reason to not like them. He was hardly in a position to say anything, either. Having been gone for so long, and without any valid reasons behind his dislikes, Luke surely knew that sharing his opinions on this would not have been appreciated. So, Luke remained silent, his trained eyes watching for any signs of the enemy approaching, but saw none, and really didn't know what he would have done if he had._

_When the colored leaves began to fall as Thanksgiving began to approach, Luke doubted that he would ever get back what he had lost. He felt less at home with each passing day than he had when he first arrived. He had left Hazzard just as spring turned to summer, when everything was alive and green. The bareness of the trees, the browness of the ground only reminded him of dying and death, a scene that hadn't been far from his thoughts in years, now having followed him home. His time away had taken a toll on him, and despite the best efforts and love of his family, he couldn't shake it. He had left only a boy himself, returned a young man grown too quickly, having seen things that no man should ever witness, and it had changed him, permanently, he feared. _

_As the Dukes gathered round the table on Thanksgiving, and his uncle added an extra thanks for sending Luke home to them, Luke Duke wanted to ask the wise old man just who it was that had been sent back to them. He knew that he wasn't the Luke that had left them, and there was no way to deny it anymore. He had changed, his family had changed, and there didn't seem to be any way to go back, or forward. From that day on the bus when he wanted to run, to several times since then, Luke had to exert every ounce of self control he had not to bolt from the table and out the door on that day of giving praise. He never knew how he managed to remained seated, passing mashed potatoes, as if nothing were wrong, but right then, he knew that things couldn't remain the way they were. He had to do something, and he had to do it fast._

_Luke knew that his family loved him and wanted him, the old him, back. He knew they were doing everything that they could to help him, too, but nothing was working. One thing that hadn't changed was that he still loved them, too. He probably wouldn't have given a second thought to how he was feeling if it hadn't been affecting them, but it was. He was hurting the very people he loved most, and watching the effects through their eyes was killing him. Blue eyes filled with wisdom were now filled with worry, blue eyes filled with awe were now filled with caution, and blue eyes filled with more trust than Luke had ever seen were now filled with sadness, and Luke couldn't help but wonder just what all of those blue eyes saw when they looked into his own blue ones._

_So as the season of miracles approached, Luke prayed for one. Christmas had always been special in the Duke household, even when there hadn't been a cent for anything. The best gifts he'd ever received never came from a store anyway. If ever the Duke family needed one of those kinds of gifts, it was that year. Yet, as the days on the December calendar were torn off, Luke's miracle gift did not seem to be on Santa's list. The Dukes were going through the motions of the season, but the joy that usually accompanied the month wasn't there. He had ruined their Halloween, then their Thanksgiving, and Luke now feared he was about to ruin their Christmas, too. _

Turning the truck into the drive that led to the farmhouse, one of the tires skidded. Luke quickly turned the wheel, regaining control of the truck.

"Almost went skating with Jesse's truck after all," Bo smirked.

"Yeah. It really got icy fast," Luke acknowledged.

"It's already starting to stick and to glaze," Bo observed, pointing to already sagging branches of the trees and the newly formed icycles swaying in the wind that had started to blow harder. "Good thing we got home when we did."

Opening his door, the boys could hear the smaller twigs already starting to snap from the added weight of the newly formed ice.

"Yeah, good to be home," Luke muttered in a manner that would have made Ebenezer Scrooge proud, and sounded eerily familiar to 'bah humbug!'


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! Well so far, so good:) I'm managing to keep up and catch up! Hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, and thanks again for the comments. I really appreciate them:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 3

A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP

Nights were the worst, and oh so long. Having a body that was trained to never sleep too soundly, Luke Duke found that he could no longer sleep much at all. Rather than providing his body the rest that it needed, Luke's nocturnal habits included tossing, turning, and thinking, but very little resting. Every night began the same, and every morning he rose more tired than the day before.

Unlike the controlled environment of the military, or even nature, where 'lights out' was performed by someone or something else which Luke had absolutely no control over, in the room he shared with his cousin, this was not the case. A simple switch meant the difference between light and dark, and all Luke had to do was to reach out and flip that switch. Yet, he could hardly tell Bo, the cousin that feared the dark as a child, the same cousin that Luke had comforted and promised that no demons lurked in the darkness or shadows, that now, as a grown man, he wanted the lights left on. It wasn't Bo's ridiculing that Luke feared, just the opposite. Luke knew that if he were to tell his cousin he needed the light left on, Bo would oblige without snide comment simply because it was out of character for him. It was the genuine concern and questions that would follow that Luke feared; questions that Luke was not prepared to answer. Instead, it was easier to bid his cousin a goodnight and watch while the switch flipped, blanketing the room, and Luke, in blackness.

On a clear night, moonbeams filtering through the window prevented total obscurity. The eldest cousin could handle those nights better. This, however, was not one of those nights. The rain, turned to ice, continued to pour down, long after he and Bo had slid up to the farm, and much to his younger cousin's dismay, a coating several inches thick now enveloped the countryside. Having no doubt that it would melt by the next day, Bo was equally certain that they would not be able to return to town and their Christmas would be ruined. An involuntary smile spread across Luke's face as he recalled their earlier conversation and the pure disappointment that had shown on Bo's features. The smile faded quickly, however, when he remembered the rest of their communication. The innocently sounding exchange of questions about what the other wanted for Christmas was only a pleasantry, but the haunting look in Bo's eyes as he silently told his cousin what he really wanted for the holiday was something that Luke could not forget, and Luke was already plagued by too many memories that he was unable to dismiss.

The horrors the young Marine had endured were now a part of him, had changed him, quite possibly forever. He wanted to leave them behind, he just couldn't, and he couldn't share these things with his family. Luke couldn't imagine what his uncle and cousins would think of him if they knew the things he'd seen, things he'd done, or the real person he had become. Then again, he wasn't so sure that they didn't already know. Luke knew what he saw when he looked into the eyes of his family, but he wasn't so sure that he was masking his secrets that well within the depths of his own eyes.

Three years had changed them all, and everyday his loved ones were changing a little more, because of him, and Luke couldn't stand to watch it anymore. He may have been scarred permanently, but he wasn't going to allow his blisters to blemish those that he loved. So, in the total blackness, Luke did what he did best: he came up with a plan. Deciding that the best Christmas gift he could give his family was their own lives back before he tainted them further, Luke knew that there was only one way to do that. He had to leave, and there was no reason to wait. All good Christmas presents were received on Christmas, and so Luke's would be, too. He would be gone by Christmas, leaving the very next day, and freeing his loved ones of the ghosts that he had brought into the Duke household. Then, the Duke family might truly be able to enjoy the season they all loved.

He knew that his family wouldn't see it in quite the same way or as the gift it was meant to be, in the beginning. He also knew that his family loved him, and the correspondence they had exchanged while he had been away sincerely told him that they missed him. He fully understood that they might not understand this decision for quite some time and that it would initially hurt them, and Luke hated that idea. To stay, however, would only hurt them more, longer, and Luke just couldn't do that. For three years he'd watched death and destruction. In the blink of an eye, a buddy and comrade would be gone, an entire platoon flattened. Quicker was more merciful, though, than watching a slow prolonged plight like the ordeal he was inflicting upon his loved ones. No, this was best, for his family, Luke concluded.

Where he would go, what he would do, didn't matter. Luke doubted that he would feel differently anywhere else. One skill that he had learned in the performance of his duty was survival, and if he survived the odds thousands of miles away, finding a way to survive closer to home would be simple in comparison. Anyway, he wasn't what was important. It was his family he was trying to protect, from himself.

Having made the decision, Luke felt like a weight had been lifted off of him. Shifting in his bed, he found himself getting sleepy and relaxed for the first time in years. He looked over at his cousin in the next bed, wondering how it was that the lightest sleeper in the house had managed to sleep through all the nights of his tossing and turning without ever haven been woken. Without realizing it until he heard it for himself, Luke softly spoke his cousin's name, "Bo." A slight shifting in the bed made Luke think that he might have woken his roommate, but no other movements followed.

Still not quite adjusted to Bo's adult appearance, at night when his cousin slept, he still looked very much like the little boy that Luke had grown up with and loved like a brother. The dark haired cousin may not have been worldly when he left Hazzard, but he wasn't exactly innocent either. Bo really was, and he deserved to stay that way. Perhaps the day would come when Bo Duke could no longer remain unblemished, but Luke swore that he would not be the one to cause those changes.

Shifting again, Luke felt as if he were sinking into the mattress. His eyes had grown heavier, his relaxation had deepened, and Luke knew he would be able to sleep. A tear slid down his cheek as he drifted off mumbling the words, "it would have been better if I'd never made it back."

Years of exhaustion had finally caught up with the young man, but as he completely succumbed to the welcomed slumber, he felt safe, comforted somehow. Luke wanted to respond, but he couldn't; sleep was long overdue.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone! I'm finding myself getting into the season so far, and hope that everyone else is too:) Again, thanks for the comments. I really appreciate them.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 4

REMEMBERANCE OF THINGS PAST

"Mmmm," Luke mumbled.

Sleeping had not been easy in a very long time, but that night, Luke Duke was certain that he was on his way to a good, if not completely full night's rest. No sooner than he was about to completely drift off, something was desperately seeking his attention, begrudging him those desperately needed hours. As awareness returned, Luke cursed, desperately trying to ignore the interruption. If ever he needed rest, it was on that night, the eve of what he was sure was going to be the hardest thing he ever had to do: leaving him family, this time by his own choice.

Whatever was beckoning him would not dissipate no matter how much he tried to ignore it. Cracking one eye, Luke turned his head to see if it was Bo that needed him. Seeing that his cousin was in the same position and appeared to be fast asleep, Luke intended on doing the same. A movement at the foot of the bed, through the tiny slit of the barely cracked open eyelid, however, caught and brought the brunette to full attention.

"Who are you?" Luke asked as he bolted upright. Had he not been so surprised at what he was seeing, he would have found it ironic. Having been trained not to sleep soundly so the enemy couldn't sneak up and gain the upper hand, the one night he was finally able to sleep, something, no someone, had wandered into the house, and was now standing in his bedroom. Yet, this didn't look like the enemy, or anyone that meant any harm, so Luke called again, softly this time. "Who are you and how did you get in here?"

"That's a silly question," the high voice returned, followed by an even higher-pitched giggle. "You know who I am, Luke. You've known me your whole life!"

"I don't know you," Luke denied, though something about the trespasser did seem very familiar.

"Yes you do," the voice taunted.

Determining that a continued debate wouldn't get him anywhere, Luke turned to the next order of business. "How'd you get in here and what do you want?"

Another giggle preceded the answer. "I live here, silly, and I want you to come with me."

Luke could make out that the form was offering a hand, and without explanation or hesitation, Luke accepted. For all his survival training, this was something, or someone, he did not fear. It was familiar, and though he didn't know why, he was not scared. As soon as he took hold of the small hand, it began urging him to follow. "Where we going?"

"You'll see," whined the small voice.

Making their way through the darkened house, Luke Duke was led out into the barn. Though neither of them had turned on a light, the barn was bright, basked in an eerie glow. Even if the moon had been out, the old structure should have never been that well lit by the lunar body in the sky. Yet, the moon wasn't out. The clouds that had brought the ice that still covered everything outside continued to block any nocturnal brightness from passing through, so where this light was coming from, Luke didn't know.

Having followed without thinking, Luke was wearing nothing but his sweat bottoms. The temperatures that had allowed the rain to freeze were still frigid for Georgia at that time of year, and Luke regretted not having stopped to put shoes on his feet or a shirt on his back. The cold air hit his bare body hard and the ice under his feet had caused them to grow numb in just the short walk, but as soon as they entered the barn, Luke noticed that he was warm, and that was strange. The old barn had no heating, so where this unnatural heat was coming from, Luke also didn't know.

Still, he was not scared as he was tugged toward the back of the barn. Following in silence, Luke turned to study the figure leading the way. It was a child. A young boy, maybe around 4 or 5, with curly dark hair. The boy's face was semi-opaque making it impossible for Luke to identify him positively. The child had told Luke that he lived in their house, and that he had known him all his life. While he did look familiar, the only children Luke knew for a fact that had ever lived at the farm in recent times, was his cousins and himself. So, the explanation made no sense to Luke, and he simply couldn't place who this youngster was, what he was doing at their farm, or why he thought he lived there, and he also couldn't explain just what he was doing following the boy into the barn in the middle of the night. Before he could ask, Luke found himself at the back of the barn, and he and his visitor weren't alone.

Cerulean eyes widened with amazement as he looked closer. Sitting on a pile of hay, another small boy, about the same age as his guide, sat crying. This, too, was very familiar, but unlike the child that had woken him, Luke did know who this small boy was, and why he was crying. What he didn't understand was how it was that he was witnessing this. Taking a step forward, he never advanced further as another figure stepped out of the shadows joining the small boy on the hay.

_"There you are Luke. I been looking all over for you," the man said as he sat down next to the crying child and put his arm around him. "Son, I know this is hard, beings it's your first Christmas without your momma and your daddy, but it will get better, I promise."_

_"No it won't, Uncle Jesse," the young Luke Duke countered._

_"Yes Luke, it will. You're momma and daddy will always be with you, right here," the kind man said, pointing to Luke's heart, "and you'll see them again someday. For now, me and your aunt will do our best to watch over ya and to love ya."_

_"But, I miss them, and I want them to be here."_

_"I know, but God wanted them to be with him, and when God calls, we have to go."_

_For a long time, the older man with reddish hair starting to turn white just held the little boy and let him cry. As the sobs subsided and little boy grew calm, the older man squeezed him harder and placed a kiss on top of his unruly brown curls._

_"Don't you think we better get to bed so Santa can come?"_

_"Santa won't find me this year," the little boy sadly announced. _

_"What would make you think that?" the older man asked, totally taken off guard by the proclamation._

_"He doesn't know where I am this year," the little boy replied, showing a natural logic that would continue to serve him later in life._

_"Oh, he knows, Luke. He knows. We wrote him a letter and told him you was with us now," the older man chuckled._

_"Really?"_

_"Well sure!"_

_A wide smile lit up the small boy's face, and in a moment of excitement, he blurted out a Christmas secret that wasn't meant to be revealed until Christmas morning. "I got you a present, too, Uncle Jesse. It's a red cap. Aunt Martha said your old one wasn't fit to be seen by the mule no more."_

_"Did she now?" the older man grinned, knowing full well exactly what his wife thought of his tattered old cap. He knew she was right, too, but he had kept it and continued to wear it daily, not because he had any real attachment to it, but simply because he knew that it irritated her so much. Jesse Duke wasn't a mean or vengeful person, but he did get a certain sense of amusement from some of his beloved wife's reactions. _

_"Uh-huh," the boy confirmed. "She helped me pick it out. She said that you liked the color red."_

_"That I do, boy, and I'm sure it's a fine cap, one that I'll be wearing as soon as I open it!" Jesse replied. Of course, he would wear the cap, whatever color it was, simply because his nephew gave it to him. He knew that his wife also knew that, and was counting on it._

_Tears dried, replaced with excited chatter about Santa's upcoming arrival, Jesse was about to pick up the small boy and head back to the house when a noise at the other end of the barn alerted them to the fact that they weren't alone, and that something was very wrong. _

_"Well, it looks like we're gonna have another little one soon, but the momma is gonna need some help. You want to help me, Luke?"_

_Tears and Santa forgotten for the moment, the brown haired boy nodded his head, eager to help his uncle in bringing a new life into the world, even if it was a just a goat._

"I remember that," Luke said after witnessing the birth, for the second time. "It was the first Christmas after I came to the farm. After that little guy was born, the mother wouldn't take care of it so Uncle Jesse taught me how to hand feed it. It made it, too, then it followed me around forever, thinking I was its momma," Luke chuckled. "That was the hardest Christmas of my life," Luke solemnly recalled, "but Uncle Jesse was right. It did get better. By the next Christmas, Daisy was here, too, and a couple Christmases after that came Bo," he finished as a smile spread across his face.

Looking down at the figure, Luke shook his head. "Why am I standing here in the barn in the middle of the night telling you all this? And who are you?"

Without a word, the little hand grasped his once again, this time urging him back outside. The cold nipped again at Luke's uncovered upper torso and the frozen ground assaulted his bare feet, but once they were close to the house, Luke saw another figure. This one was sitting in the porch swing, and was also crying. Luke made his way to the swing, and sat down, noticing that as soon as he did, he no longer felt cold. Within seconds, a third shadow approached and joined them on the swing.

_"Daisy? What are you doing out here, and why are you crying?" the young boy about twelvish asked._

_The girl with long brown hair buried her face in her hands, and began crying even harder. Scooting closer, the boy wrapped his arms around her, knowing that she'd have to cry herself out before he would get any real answers._

_"I'm sorry Luke," she whimpered._

_"For what?"_

_"For ruining Christmas," she blurted out._

_"Now just how do you think you ruined Christmas?"_

_Meeting his eyes for the first time, Daisy only looked for a minute before turning away. Whatever was bothering her, she was obviously embarrassed by it, too._

_"It's ok. You can tell me. Maybe I can help."_

_"You can't help, Luke."_

_"Try me," he encouraged._

_Stealing a quick peek at him again, Daisy shifted, removing something from behind her back. Luke recognized the yarn, but failed to understand how that could have left his female cousin in such a state. He'd heard the men talk about temper mental women, and wondered if this is what they meant by it._

_"I don't understand," he confessed. "It's just your yarnwork," Luke observed. He could never remember whether it was knitting that used two long metal sticks and crocheting that involved just one, or the other way around, and a boy of twelve was wise not to know too much about either, unless he wanted to be laughed right out of the county. So following his uncle's lead, he had learned to use a substitute word to cover both._

_"Yeah well, you'll understand all right come Christmas morning when I don't have a present for you and you end up hating me," the girl cried._

_"Well, even if you don't have a present for me, I'm not going to hate you, Daisy."_

_"Really?"_

_"Really! Now, just what the heck is going on?"_

_Sorting out rolled yarn from yarn which had already been formed, Daisy held it up. It's disfigured shape made it difficult to know what it was supposed to be, and Luke also knew from the men that sometimes, if you didn't know what you were supposed to say to a female, it was best to say nothing at all._

_"It's very nice," he finally told her._

_It's not very nice, Luke Duke, and you know it!"_

_"No really, it looks great," he assured her, despite the vicious looks she was sending his direction. Finally, unable to take it anymore, Luke broke the golden rule, and asked. "What is it?"_

_"It's supposed to be your Christmas present! It's supposed to be a sweater."_

_"Oh!"_

_"Well, you can see that it's not right, not unless you've grown an extra pair of arms. I thought I knew what I was doing, and I wanted to make it all by myself, so I didn't let Aunt Martha help me. I mean, I made Bo's scarf all by myself and it came out fine, but now that I figured out that I've done this all wrong, it's too late. I can't make another one in two days, and I ain't got any money to buy anything, so I don't have a Christmas present for you," Daisy divulged as the tears once again began to fall._

_Luke wanted to laugh. It took every ounce of strength he had not to, but he also knew from listening to the menfolk that laughing at a hysterical female was not a good thing to do. So instead, he just put his arm around her again as he tried to think of a plan that would save his cousin's pride and salvage the entire family's Christmas._

_"Ah Daisy, that's nice, but you can make me another one. I don't care if I get it after Christmas."_

_"But you won't have anything to open from me," Daisy said miserably._

_"You know what I really want for Christmas this year?" Luke asked, answering after Daisy looked up and shook her head. "What I really want is some of those gingerbread cookies you always make for Christmas."_

_"They're already made, Luke. They're in the house, but Aunt Martha says we have to wait until Christmas."_

_"Yeah, I know, and you know what will happen when Christmas comes and you put the cookies out."_

_"Bo will eat them all," Daisy giggled._

_"Yeah, Bo will eat them all before I even finish one. So see, if you was to make a special batch and then wrap them and put them under the tree for just me, well, I could hide them from Bo, and then I wouldn't have to try and eat as many as I could in 5 minutes."_

_"I could do that," Daisy agreed._

_"I know they're a lot of work, but that's what I really want," Luke told her._

_"Okay," she happily agreed before turning sad once again._

_"Now what?"_

_"But now you'll know what you're getting," Daisy complained._

_"I'd rather know what I'm getting and get something I want than be surprised with something I don't," Luke reasoned._

_"Okay, that makes sense. I can do that! Thanks, Luke," she said as she threw her arms around his neck._

_"No, thank you."_

_"But you know something?" she asked._

_"What?"_

_"You better find a really good and high hiding place cause you know Bo's got a nose like a hound dog when it comes to food."_

Laughing as he recalled how he and Daisy had laughed at that very true comment, Luke was surprised when he suddenly realized that the only laughter he was hearing was his own. Discovering that he was alone on the porch swing, the cold once again began to make its presence felt.

Seeing the hand stretched out again by the late night guest, Luke sighed. "Why not?" Rising from the swing, Luke again clasped the small hand in his own, again being led back out to the barn. He didn't mind, though. At least it was warm in there.

Stepping inside, the cries could be heard immediately, and they seemed to be coming from the same location as the earlier ones from that evening. Needing no guide, Luke let go of the small hand and walked to the back of the barn, expecting to see himself again. While he saw a child sitting on the hay, crying, this child was most definitely not him. The blonde hair only belonged to one person that he knew, and that was Bo.

Moving forward, Luke sat down next to his youngest cousin as once again, another figure emerged from the shadows and joined them.

_"Hey Bo! What's the matter?" His question, however, went unanswered, as the boy continued to cry. _

_"I'm sorry, Luke," a small voice finally cried._

_"Fer what?"_

_"I ain't got a Christmas present for ya. I tried to stop em, I really did. I fought as hard as I could, but they got it anyway."_

_Fifteen year old Luke Duke couldn't have cared less at that moment about Christmas presents. It was the last part of his cousin's confession that scared him. Bo's head had been down when he walked in, and he seemed to be taking great care in keeping it down. Now Luke wanted to know why. Placing his hand under his cousin's chin, Luke slowly raised the blonde's face upward, hoping that he wasn't going to see what he expected to see. _

_"Bo, what happened? Who did this to you?" Luke asked in an angry tone after seeing his cousin's face. His right eye was already black and blue, and partly swollen shut. A trail of dried blood was under his nose, and while he coudn't tell whether Bo's nose may have been broken, it was most definitely badly bruised. Noticing that his cousin was also nursing his left forearm by holding it close to his chest, Luke gently tugged it downward. Bo's sleeve was torn and a nasty cut running lengthwise down his arm was still oozing blood. Anger swelled up inside of Luke as he took in his cousin's condition. It wasn't as if Bo had never been in a fight, on the losing end, but Luke couldn't recall him ever having come out looking quite this bad. "Tell me what happened Bo, and who did this," Luke repeated._

_"Don't matter now," Bo cried, as he hung his head._

_"Dang right it matters! C'mon on Bo, tell me what happened."_

_"I was on my way to the General store, to get your Christmas present. I'd been saving for it for a long time, that's why I was helping out Old Man Smith everyday for the past two weeks. I was gonna surprise you."_

_"Ah, Bo," Luke sighed, rubbing his cousin's back. "Go on," he encouraged him._

_"Right before I got to the General store, they pulled me into the alley and told me to give em my money. I told em 'no way', but then they said they'd just take it. I tried to fight em, I really did, but they got it anyway."_

_"Who was it Bo?"_

_At first, Bo refused to tell his cousin, not wanting him to get hurt or in trouble on his account, but Luke was persuasive and finally convinced him to identify the ones who had stolen his money and left him in the condition he was in. _

_"I'll take care of them, and get your money back, Bo," Luke assured him._

_"It don't matter none. Even if you do get the money back, it's already Christmas, which means I ain't got a present for you." _

_With that last confession, Bo lowered his head again and began to cry. Luke knew that it wasn't his physical injuries that was causing the tears, it was that last bit of information, the one about not having a gift for him which was tearing his cousin up inside. Sitting side by side on the hay, Luke kept one arm around Bo._

_"You know what I've always wanted for Christmas more than anything?" Luke asked his baby cousin. Feeling the head shaking against his shoulder, Luke answered his own question. "A baby brother!"_

_"Don't know how I can help you with that," Bo replied, confusion momentarily replacing despair._

_"In a way, Bo, you already did."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Just by being here. You know I've always thought of you as my baby brother."_

_"Ah geez, Luke," Bo sighed, laying his head on his cousin's shoulder._

_"That was by chance, but this year, we could make it by choice...if you wanted to, that is?"_

_"How?"_

_"You ever heard of a blood brother, Bo?" When Bo shook his head, Luke began to explain the significance of the ritual, and how two people went about becoming brothers by blood, and by choice. "So, I know you wouldn't like the 'how' it happens, but if ya was willing, it would sure mean a lot to me. It'd be the best Christmas present ever."_

_Without hesitation, Bo stuck out his right wrist in a sacrificial gesture that said more to Luke than any words ever could. Smiling, Luke gave his cousin's shoulders a squeeze, then shared a bit of good news with him._

_"Bo, give me your left arm."_

_"Why? Does it make a difference?"_

_"No, but you've already got a cut and it's still bleeding a little bit. We can use that, and I won't have to make a new cut so it won't hurt as much."_

_When Bo quickly offered his other arm, Luke removed his pocket knife. Going over to the lantern, Luke held the blade in the flame for a few seconds hoping to sterilize it. The last thing he wanted to do was to infect his cousin's wound. With the tip of the knife, Luke applied just enough pressure to open up the injury again. Once he did so, blood began to ooze out. Holding the knife with his right hand, he then made a small slit on his own left arm. Amazed that his cousin hadn't flinched, but had also intently watched the entire scene, Luke knew that this was something that his cousin wanted as much as he did. Holding their arms together as the puddles of blood intermixed, Luke announced that they were now officially blood brothers. _

_No longer tearful, Bo seemed to be beaming with pride. "Thanks Luke."_

_"No, thank you, brother."_

_"I love you, brother," Bo said, emphasizing the last word as he wrapped his arms around his cousin's waist._

_Tightly embracing him back, Luke also whispered that he loved him. After a few minutes, Luke shifted, once again tilting Bo's head upward. "Come on. It might be too late, but let's see if some ice won't help that eye. And Uncle Jesse needs to take a look at your nose, too."_

"That was the best Christmas ever," the grown Luke whispered as he wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Christmas is what you make of it, Luke. The Dukes have always known that. So it is with everything in life," the small voice from behind said, now sounding older than his small appearance, interrupting Luke's thoughts.

"Who are..." before Luke could finish the question he had already asked several times, he found himself back in his bed, in a dark room, alone. "you?" Looking around the room, Bo was still fast asleep, and they were the only two in the room. The familiar child was gone, and Luke still hadn't figured out exactly who he was.

"Okay, that was weird," he muttered, still sitting upright in his bed. "Guess sleep deprivation will do that to a person." Yawning, Luke looked at the clock, surprised to find that only a few minutes had elapsed since he had concluded that he would be able to sleep that night. Adjusting his pillow and himself, Luke laid back down. "Let's try this again," he said, tucking his arm under his pillow and rolling on to his side.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I'm still on schedule, so this truly must be the season of miracles:) Thanks again for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 5

A VERY NON-MERRY CHRISTMAS

Luke's second attempt to sleep didn't fare much better than the first, but that night, it wasn't his body that wasn't willing or able. Forces unknown seemed to have united with a single mission in mind, keeping sleep and Luke Duke apart.

This time, Luke hadn't quite surrendered, so he was immediately aware of a disturbance in the room. Expecting to see that the bothersome child had returned, Luke rolled over and sat up, determined to finally find out exactly who this child was and what he was doing in their house. A figure was again standing at the foot of the bed, but this one was no child.

"Who...who are you?" Luke asked with a mix of the determination he'd decided to use and the surprise he felt at seeing something he was not expecting. He knew that he should be doing something other than demanding an answer from a stranger who was standing next to his bed in the middle of the night and who's intentions Luke did not know. Any move that Luke could make, however, could be easily intercepted by the figure, so Luke remained still.

Appearing to be a young, male adult, even in the darkness, Luke could see that he was well built and certainly capable of inflicting harm, if he so wanted. Yet, once again, Luke found that this stranger was in some way, familiar.

"Who are you?" Luke asked again in a firm voice.

"That's a stupid question, Luke. You've known me all your life," the vaguely familiar stranger answered.

Beginning to protest, Luke was suddenly alerted to a noise outside the bedroom door. Before the figure beckoned him to follow, Luke was already out of the bed. Not sure if this visitor had brought friends, Luke feared that his family was in danger. Also unsure as to whether he would be forced out of the room or allowed to pass by, Luke decided to find out. Racing past the stranger, a wave of relief washed over him when he wasn't stopped. Throwing open the door, Luke's concern grew as he saw the lights on in the house, knowing that it had been dark only moments before. He feared that Daisy and Jesse had also been rousted and forced from their rooms by forces unknown.

Quickly, but cautiously, Luke made his way to the living room, looking for anything he might use as a weapon, but finding nothing in the hall that would serve such a purpose. He heard voices that he recognized, confirming that Daisy and Jesse were up, and that they were not alone.

Arriving at the opening between the hall and the living room, Luke stopped. The room was lit, but it seemed to be aglow, and the familiar heat that he had felt in the barn warmed him again. His family was most certainly awake, but they were also fully dressed in their best clothing, and while they weren't in danger, they certainly were not alone.

Besides Daisy and Jesse, the living room was full with friends and family that Luke knew. Sitting in the far corner was his other cousin, Bo. Having seen his roommate still asleep in the bed next to his as he walked out of their bedroom, Luke's apprehension turned to confusion. His cousin possessed many talents, but as far as Luke knew, he had not yet achieved the ability to be in two places at the same time.

"What's going on?" Luke asked, directing his question at the figure who was now standing beside him.

Without a word, the figure slowly swept his arm sideways, inviting Luke to observe for himself.

_The timing wasn't right. It was, after all, the middle of the night, but there was no mistaking what was taking place in the cozy, glowing room. The Duke family, together with friends, were celebrating Christmas. _

_Uncle Jesse was sitting in his favorite recliner, holding a coffee cup which he raised to his lips and sipped from. Daisy was sitting next to the tree on the floor, and seated next to her was Jeff Adams, Daisy's beau. Bo Duke was sitting in the corner, by himself, looking lost and forlorn, and that was uncharacteristic for the youngest Duke cousin on any holiday, but especially Christmas. Normally too excited to sit for too long on any day, Bo's behavior bordered on the hyperactive on holidays. While Bo's distress was easy to see, Luke couldn't help but notice that neither Daisy nor their Uncle looked particularly happy either. They were just better at putting on a brave face, whereas Bo had not yet mastered that art. One thing was most definitely missing from that Christmas scene, though; himself._

_Daisy reached under the tree and selected a brightly decorated box with a big bow on it. "Here Uncle Jesse. This is from me," the young woman informed him._

_"Thank ya," the older man replied, accepting the gift that he was being handed. Removing the bow, then untangling the shiny paper, Jesse raised the lid and peered inside. Whatever was contained in the box, it was obvious that it was not something the Duke patriarch was expecting, and by his reaction, it was hard to tell whether he was pleased or not._

_"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse," the girl began to apologize. "I know that the other one means so much to ya, but I thought it might be nice to have a newer one, ya know, for trips into town and that. If I'd have known," she choked, "I would have never picked it out, but it was too late..."_

_"Daisy, now, now," the kindly uncle told her, knowing exactly what she was saying regardless of whether the words made sense to anyone else or not. "I love it," he assured her, "and you're right, I do need a new one, for going into town. The old one is fine for around the farm, but it was time."_

_"I really am sorry," she cried again, rising from the floor and wrapping her arms around her uncle. _

_Jesse knew that what she really wanted was for him to wrap his arms around her, the way he had always done when the kids were small, chasing away the monsters and telling them that everything would be all right. That's exactly what he did, but there wasn't as much conviction in his words as there once had been. _

_Patting his niece on the back, Daisy returned to Jeff's side while Jesse revealed the contents of the box. Proudly displaying a brand new baseball cap with the name Duke printed on the front, no one else in the room understood the significance of the gift, or the incredibly bad timing, except for the immediate Duke family. As everyone admired the new cap, agreeing that the old one was in tattered shape, only the Dukes knew that no cap could ever replace the old worn one that Jesse still wore proudly; the one that Luke had given him his first Christmas on the farm, the one that Martha had helped him pick out, and the one that the boy proudly told him about before presenting it to his uncle that first Christmas morning. That Christmas may have been the hardest of Luke's life, but he'd always been proud that Jesse had worn that cap all these years, refusing to ever give it up, despite its condition. _

_From the corner of the room, Bo's voice interrupted the admiration. "Might as well throw the other one away, Uncle Jesse. Not like it means anything no more or nothing."_

_"Beauregard!" his uncle reprimanded. He knew that the boy was upset, and this was his way of lashing out. They were all upset, but making matters worse by being disrespectful wasn't going to help, and upsetting their guests was something that Jesse Duke would not tolerate, no matter what the cause of the pain._

_"Sorry," Bo mumbled, retreating back to his silence. _

_One by one, the gifts under the tree were disbursed to their rightful owners. Jesse Duke continued to play the ever gracious host, Daisy continued to present a brave face, and Bo continued to sit in the corner, misery written all over his face. Having already been reprimanded once, Bo responded with the proper responses of 'thank you' when required, but other than that, the normally talkative boy was eerily quiet, an anger hardening his features and making him look older than his years. _

_When all the nicely wrapped packages were nicely wrapped no more, Jeff announced that he had not yet given Daisy her gift, from him. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small, velvet box. Opening the lid, it revealed a diamond ring inside._

_"Daisy Duke, will ya marry me?"_

_Looking from the ring to the giver, Daisy blinked, not quite sure how to respond. She'd heard the rumors about her impending marriage, but had dismissed them. She and Jeff had been seeing each other for a long time, and while they had spoken of marriage briefly, she had never believed that they had ever discussed it seriously. While everyone in town had been expecting this, Daisy had not been. Now feeling like she was in the spotlight, it wasn't a place she particularly wanted to be. _

_"Jeff, I don't know what to say," she gasped._

_"Say yes, then," he prodded._

_"Well, this is kind of sudden," Daisy observed._

_"No it's not. You been my gal for a long time, and I love ya, Daisy. I want to marry ya."_

_Sensing his niece's discomfort, Jesse suggested that the two lovebirds wait until after Christmas to talk. "Kids, marriage is a big step. You two probably need to talk a bit about it."_

_Shooting the older man a look, Jeff Adams was obviously not happy by the interference. Jesse Duke, however, was Daisy's uncle, and if he wanted to win the hand of his fair maiden, angering Daisy or her uncle was unwise. "You're right. I'm sorry, Daisy. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that," he apologized, though something about the apology seemed less than sincere._

_"That's okay," Daisy assured him, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "And I will think about this, I promise, but Uncle Jesse's right, we need to talk first, and it's Christmas, so how bout we wait a little bit, huh?"_

_"Well now," Jesse interrupted, "there's plenty of food in the kitchen, and we's all been sitting here for a while, so why don't we get up and stretch our legs and see what goodies we can find."_

_Accepting the invitation, guests began moving about freely. Re-filling plates and mugs, most wandered back to the living room while others announced that it was getting late and time for them to go. _

_Cooter Davenport, Luke's first friend outside his own family, took the opportunity to make his way over to the youngest Duke still sitting silently and somberly in the corner._

_"How ya doing, buddyroe?"_

_"Fine."_

_"Don't look so fine. I've never seen you this quiet before in all the years I've known ya, and I've known ya a long time."_

_"Ain't got nothing to say," Bo answered._

_"Bo, I know this is hard, and that you don't understand. Shoot, I don't understand, either, but I want you to know that I'm your friend, too. So, if you need anything at all, you call on old Cooter, okay?"_

_"Sure."_

_"I'm sure Luke had his reasons and that just because he left, it don't mean that he didn't love ya'll."_

_Those words prompted Bo to jump from his seat. Wanting to respond, he remembered his uncle's earlier reprimand. Clamping his hand over his mouth, he again thanked Cooter, excusing himself. Wandering into the kitchen, the blonde encountered his uncle and his other cousin._

_"I don't know what to do, Uncle Jesse. I sure wish Luke was here," Daisy confessed._

_"Daisy, we already talked about this. Whatever Luke's reasons, we gotta remember that he loves us and he'll be back when he's able."_

_That was all that Bo could handle. _

_"He don't love us and he ain't coming back, that's what we gotta face," Bo shouted, the anger finally spilling out._

_"That ain't true Bo," Uncle Jesse told him, knowing that in his current state of mind, another reprimand might do more harm than good, regardless of whether company was in the house or not._

_"Yeah it is and you know it!" the boy screamed, fully aware of what the consequences might be, but no longer caring. "Okay, so Luke couldn't do anything about being drafted, I got that, but this time, he left on his own. All that jibberish about how much he missed us and loved us. He ain't barely home and he takes off again, and this time, it was his choice!"_

_"Bo, he's got some things he's trying to work out."_

_"Well, you always said that families work things out together," Bo challenged the older man with his own words._

_"I know I've always said that, and it's true, but that don't mean that there just ain't some things a person has to figure out on their own."_

_"We gave him space, he could have figured them out right here. We just need to admit that he didn't want to be around us no more cause he don't love us no more."_

_Having said the words he needed to, Bo quickly moved to the door. _

_"Where ya going, Bo?"_

_"To find Kevin, or Butch, or both!"_

_"On Christmas eve?" his uncle querried._

_"Why not? At least they're still here."_

_"But, it's Christmas Eve, Bo, they're with their families."_

_"Yeah, they sure are. Kevin's parents fight all the time and are heading for divorce, and Butch's dad is probably drunk. I'm sure they're both having a great time, too."_

_"Bo, it's late," his uncle reasoned, trying a softer approach. While he wasn't happy with the boy's behavior, he couldn't say that he didn't understand it. His eldest's up and leaving with little more than a note had affected them all, but by far, Bo had been the hardest hit. The surrogate father of three knew that Bo had to work this out, just like his cousin was trying to work out his problems. He only wished that they both would have listened to him and tried to work them out at home, as a family. Luke was a grown man, and as such, he couldn't order him to stay where he didn't want. Bo, however, was not quite an adult, and Jesse was still responsible for him. They would have a long talk about all of this, including his nephew's behavior, but this wasn't the time. Jesse was worried about him, and even more worried about where he intended to disappear to in the middle of the night on Christmas Eve, wondering what exactly he intended to do. Luke's sudden disappearance had the older man on edge, and he didn't want to wake to find that he had lost both of his nephews in just a few short days._

_"Don't matter," Bo shot back, reaching for the door handle and racing out of the house._

"Bo, you get back here," Luke ordered. Having silently observed the entire evening's events, he had moved into the kitchen just in time to witness this uncharacteristic behavior from his baby cousin, and was shocked by it.

"He can't hear you, Luke," the figure standing next to him said.

Luke turned to his side, having forgotten all about the earlier intruder. He studied him closer. Luke felt that just like the child, he should have been able to recognize him. There was something very familiar about him. About his own height, weight, build, and age, Luke noticed that even their hair seemed to be similar. What he had not noticed in the darkness of the bedroom, though, was that this figure was dressed in his military best. Yet for all the features that Luke could see, his face was clouded, making it impossible for Luke to know his true identity.

"Who are you?" Luke asked again.

"I already told you, Luke. You've known me all your life." Before Luke could deny the fact that he did not know who the person was, it posed a question for him. "Is this what you want, Luke?"

Turning to the figure, Luke became annoyed. He wasn't sure how this was taking place,

but the intruder's refusal to look at him directly, instead always staring straight ahead while Luke looked at him, was only adding to his short temper. Summoning up his own streak of stubborn, Luke replied.

"No, but it's best for them in the long run. If I stay, I'll really only hurt them more. This will hurt for a while, but they'll get over it and be ok," Luke stated, nodding his head. Seeing the doubtful way the figure tilted his head, Luke couldn't help but add, "I know this is for the best."

"Is that really what you think, Lucas?"

"Yes."

"Well, only time will tell if you are right or you are wrong. Just remember, life is what we make of it."

"What's that supposed to..." Before Luke could finish, he suddenly found himself back in his darkened room and back in his bed. "mean?"

Sighing, Luke looked over to see his sleeping cousin. "Dreamin," he mumbled. "Just dreaming." Convincing himself that's all it could have been since his cousin really could not be in two places at once, Luke also determined that the lack of sleep and his apprehension over leaving the farm the next day were playing tricks with his mind.

Punching his pillow, Luke laid back down, this time remaining on his back. Glancing at the clock, he could see that only a few more minutes had passed since the last time he looked, yet in those seemingly short intervals, Luke had experienced some of the most bizarre moments of his life. Not wanting to experience anymore, Luke yawned. "Forget this, I'll just stay awake."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello! I'm hoping that with this chapter, the story doesn't get too confusing, or strange:) I think that it will make sense, but maybe not until a little later on. Yet, if anyone has any questions, just let me know. I'll do my best to answer them, without giving away the story:)

Thanks again for all the comments and feedback. And, on a personal note, I'd also like to thank everyone in fan fic land who has e-mailed me over the last twenty four hours in light of yesterday's tragic mall shooting here. I am truly touched that so many actually thought of us! While we've all been stunned, myself and those closest to me are all fine. But again, thank you so much for your concern! I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 6

THROUGH THE YEARS

"Mmm," Luke mumbled, throwing his arm across his eyes to shield them from the sun's bright rays. Squinting, Luke turned to his side to see if his cousin was still asleep in the bed next to him. From the brightness of the room and the position of the sun outside, Luke feared that it was later than his normal rising time, and he wondered if Bo was also sleeping in. He should have known, by now, that Bo would not be in the next bed, but every morning, he just had to look. Opening his eyes further, Luke scanned the room. Of course Bo wouldn't be sleeping in the next bed. This wasn't the room that he and Bo Duke had shared all those years in the little farmhouse on the outskirts of Hazzard. That particular morning, Luke Duke awoke in a motel room, but all the rooms he had slept in over the years were definitely not the room he and Bo had shared. Bo wasn't there, Daisy wasn't there, Jesse wasn't there, and Luke most definitely wasn't at the farm.

Sitting up and stretching, Luke's feet found the floor as he made his way over to last night's old coffee. Taking a drink despite its aged bitterness, Luke hoped it would help him to wake. Lately, morning seemed to come too early, and no matter how much sleep Luke Duke had, he always claimed he could use more. He no longer had trouble falling asleep, now he had trouble waking. Perhaps one of the reasons that he was always so tired and that he never wanted to wake was because of the dreams he had every night.

No longer the dreams that once haunted him with their visions of blood and death, these dreams were pleasant. They made Luke feel safe, like when he was a child and his uncle had held him, and he didn't want to wake, because waking meant that the dream would be over, until the next night.

Yawning and stretching again, Luke padded his way to the bathroom. Standing at the sink, he splashed his face with cold water, then reached for a towel to dry himself off. He would take a shower, but he needed incentive first. Looking into the mirror, Luke didn't recognize the person looking back. Science told him that the reflection he saw was his own, but it was hard to believe that this likeness was an accurate portrayal of his own appearance. Once known as handsome, the gruffy man looking back would not have been called that today. The lines on his face were hard to hide, having chiseled deep into the once young skin. The rest of his face was covered with hair; not because Luke particularly liked it, but because he often didn't feel like shaving it. It might have been very attractive, had it been groomed, but in it's unkempt condition it only added to the hardened features of this Luke Duke. The years had not been kind to Luke, and he could easily see that as he stared at his own image.

Reaching into the shower, Luke turned the water on full blast, then stepped in, letting the hot water soak over him and easing his tension. Scrubbing good, trying to erase the years' imperfections, Luke took greater care with that shower than any other one he had ever taken. Once dry, Luke wrapped the towel around his waist, then returned to stand before the mirror. His body was clean, or as clean as it was going to get; now it was time to work on his face. With each stroke of the razor, wads of hair floated to the floor and into the sink. Inspecting his handiwork, Luke wondered if his clean shaven look only enhanced the deep lines. Deciding it didn't matter, Luke toiled on. Today, he needed to look his best; his destination demanded it. The simple sight of him, even one that was somewhat recognizable, would probably be enough to cause some amount of shock. Luke didn't want to scare his hosts by making them first think that he was a vagrant who had wandered onto their property.

Most of Luke's clothes were folded, not so neatly, in his duffel bag. He didn't have many to begin with. In fact, he didn't have much of anything. He always told himself that made it easy to travel lightly, though traveling hadn't been something he had done much of recently. Yet, today was special, and Luke had taken extra care to make sure that his blue plaid shirt and jeans were in good, clean condition and as wrinkle free as possible. Luke inspected them, deciding that hanging them out the night before had indeed helped.

Stopping by the office to drop off his key and to check out of the room he'd rented for one night, Luke Duke looked better than he had in a long time, though still rougher for the wear. Setting off on foot down the road, the last leg of Luke's journey would be completed today. He was nervous and excited, not knowing what to expect, but he knew that the time had come and this was something he had to do. He looked around him, remembering the last time he had walked down this path, though that day, he had been headed in the opposite direction, running away from something, not toward it.

_The night that Luke had encountered those strange dreams, ones that he remembered as vividly as if he had experienced them only the night before, he had vowed to stay awake. Afraid that his body would betray him, Luke neither wanted to experience any more of the dreams or to oversleep. When it became apparent that he might not be able to fight off sleep any longer, Luke gave up, and got up. Dressing as quietly as he could, he retrieved his bag from under the bed, threw as much as would fit inside, then went into the kitchen and hurriedly scribbled a note to his family. Laying the letter on the table, Luke slipped out the back door as quietly as he could, turning for one long look before he walked away from the home and family that he loved, all the while telling himself that it was for their own good._

_The icy covered ground had made his journey slow. Still, he had a good head start, and that same ice would work in his favor. It would make it difficult for his family to come after him immediately, not that he believed they would anyway. He had no doubt that his cousins, at least his youngest, would want to do exactly that, but he also trusted that his uncle would stop him. The treacherous conditions outside would provide a convenient excuse, but the elder Duke would also respect Luke's wishes, even if he didn't like them or agree with them, and he would see to it that the rest of his family would, too. So Luke dismissed the need to hurry, knowing that his family would not be following him, not right away anyway._

_The crisp air invigorated him that morning, and conditions forced him to trudge slowly, down that same road he was now on. Had it not been for the circumstances of his departure and the initial pain he knew it was sure to cause his family, the scenery he passed would have been breath taking. Everything covered in a glaze of ice gave a shimmering appearance to the countryside. Though heavy on foilage and man made structures alike, there was no way to deny that it was beautiful. Luke, however, was not on a scenic stroll to admire the pictoral countryside, so he paid little attention to it. He was on a mission, a mission to save his family from himself._

_Walking all day, Luke had no idea where he was by nightfall. Finding a suitable spot, he made his campground for the night. Both of the Duke boys were experienced campers and hunters, and while Luke had no idea where he was going, he also knew that he would survive. If he had to, he could live off the land, possibly forever._

_A barrage of days and nights of walking, then camping, followed until Luke finally felt comfortable enough to stop for a bit. A small town in Tennessee had been the first place he had looosely called home, but when the local odd jobs dried up, Luke packed up and moved on. So was his life for the next couple of years; one town after another, never staying anywhere too long. _

_Eventually, Luke made his way to Richmond. After seeing a 'now hiring' sign for baggage handlers at the airport, Luke found himself a room, then filled out an application. He hadn't consciously made a decisions to stay for any length of time, but something about Richmond felt more permanent than anything else had. Having passed the interview, Luke was offered the job. It was the first permanent work outside the farm or the military that he had ever had. Luke concluded that loading and unloading the suitcases and baggage of domestic and international globetrotters wasn't that much different than loading and unloading bales of hay. The job suited Luke, and he decided to stay, for a while._

_Showing that he was a hard worker, Luke's co-workers and bosses soon took note that not only did he have the brawn to toss around luggage, but he had a sharp mind. Being dependable and reliable was considered a bonus, one that Luke's employer rewarded him for. Moving him to ramp handler, then supervisor, eventually Luke ended up off the tarmacs and behind the scenes, working both security and operations. Though he was well liked and respected, Luke Duke never formed any deeper friendships outside of work. His past had taught him that he wasn't always good for people, and never knowing how long he'd remain in Richmond, he didn't want to have to leave someone else behind, the way that he'd left his family, if even for their own good._

_While Luke continued to move up in the ranks at work, his lifestyle never indicated that he had received one raise in all the years he had been working. Not long after being hired, Luke dumped the dump he was staying in for an upgraded version of the same. Furnished rooms weren't known for their stylish furniture or amenities, but Luke never felt that he needed them. A bed, couch, a hotplate and small refrigerator, a TV, and a bathroom were the extent of Luke's demands. Looking at the room, one would have never guessed that the same occupant had resided there as long as the eldest Duke boy had. It held no comforts of a real home nor any type of personal touches. For Luke it was fine, and he didn't entertain, so he needed nothing more. The only personalized item giving any clue that it was Luke living there instead of any transient was the old picture by his bed. It was a photo of himself and his family, taken before he'd been sent to war, before he returned a stranger. _

_His lifestyle was about as simplistic as his abode. In the early days, Luke would often wander into a local tavern to sip a beverage at the bar and think. Occasionally, he would engage in a conversation with a bartender or fellow bar sitter, and it wasn't uncommon for a lady or two to sit down next to him, intent on finding out more about him. Luke, however, wasn't interested in a relationship, and as people began to recognize him and started to ask questions, he stopped frequenting the establishments. Entertaining himself with car magazines, an occasional outing to a local raceway, and a nightly walk, Luke was more than content to remain by himself in the little room he called home._

_'Home.' A word hardly befitting his surroundings. Home was a place you knew, someplace you felt safe, with those around you that you loved, and that loved you. The room Luke resided in may have provided shelter, but it was hardly a home. The saddest part was that the farm, the place he considered home, hadn't felt like home anymore either, and Luke remained convinced that he might never again feel at home anywhere. So, all he could do was make sure that he didn't hurt those that he loved because of his flaws, and while home may not have felt like home, the eldest Duke cousin still loved his family, and not a day went by when he didn't think about them._

_One thing that had changed, though, was that the very night that he had left the farm, he no longer had trouble sleeping. Horrific visions had kept him awake in the months following his return from the war, but once placed in different surroundings, those visions disappeared the very next night. Instead, they were replaced with dreams: sweet dreams about Jesse, Daisy, Bo, the farm, and Hazzard in general. They were warm and inviting, and Luke looked forward to them. The images were Luke's connection to his past and his way of being able to go back home each and every night, void of the problems he had brought back with him from another long trip. In his dreams, Luke had not been affected by the war and he had not infected his family. _

_Recently, the dreams seemed to be changing. Rather than simply enjoying them each night, like one watched a movie, Luke felt as if they were now calling to him. He'd wake each morning, and rather than the feelings of contentment that they had always instilled,, now he woke feeling anxious. Luke tried to deny it, but the feelings just kept growing until he no longer could. He wanted to go home. He wanted to see his family again. He wanted to tell them that he was sorry, to try again, believing that now the farm would feel like the home he thought of it as . Luke didn't know what would happen, or how his family would even react to his sudden re-appearance, but the eldest Duke boy decided he needed to try. He could always say that he was just stopping for a visit, if things didn't go well._

_Having made the decision, Luke tried to resign his position at the airport. Rather than accepting his notice, his boss suggested that his best worker take a personal leave, leaving the door open for him to return, if and when he decided to. If he found that he wasn't coming back, they could always make his termination official at that time. Luke agreed, knowing that if he found himself unable or unwelcome in Hazzard, he would return to his job; the only thing that he'd found any comfort in since leaving Georgia. _

_Looking around his room, Luke decided that there was nothing worth saving. If he did return to Virginia, it would only be because things in Hazzard hadn't went well. In the event that happened, Luke knew that his return would be permanent, and it would be time to look for a different room, for a change of scenery, and a new direction in life. Anything he needed, he could replace then. One thing about living the way he did, he hardly spent any money and had accumulated a nice chunk over the years. He hoped to now be able to go home and share it with his family. Luke had never been too concerned about money, but it was nice to know that it was there in case needed, for whatever reason. Packing a bag of his personal belongings, tucking away the picture that he'd looked at millions of times during his self-inflicted prison stay, Luke turned in the key to his room and headed for home._

_Hopping a bus for Atlanta, Luke watched the scenery roll by, wondering what he would find at the end of his journey. From Atlanta, Luke decided to walk the rest of the way to Hazzard, using the same route he had used to walk away from his home town. The first day, he traveled most of the distance. As evening approached, he knew he wouldn't make it the entire way. Besides, he wasn't exactly in any shape to see his family again. He needed to get himself cleaned up, having paid little attention to his grooming in the days preceding his departure from Richmond. His feet hurt, and there still a few miles left, so Luke stopped and got himself a room at a local motel that was mainly used as a rooming house, but which still kept one room vacant and ready, just in case._

Forcing one foot in front of the other, Luke saw a sign in the distance. He didn't need to read it to know what it said: "Hazzard 10 miles." Luke grinned at the irony. Ten miles to go til he was home, and he wondered if each one of those miles he were about to walk might represent each of the years he had been gone. Luke Duke was headed home for the first time in ten years.

Lost in thought as he continued down the highway, Luke was startled when a voice out of nowhere began speaking to him.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Suit yourself, it's a free road," Luke replied, suddenly feeling uneasy. Without warning, a stranger had managed to sneak up on him, without alerting him.

The two walked in silence, stride for stride, and Luke wished that that stranger would soon leave him. He was used to being alone, and if ever he needed those final moments in those final miles to think, it was at that minute. Yet, thinking was impossible to do when a stranger was mirroring his every step, his every move. Deciding to make the best of what he considered a bad situation, Luke thought that perhaps if they could engage in conversation, it might squelch his frazzled nerves.

"Where you headed?"

"Same place you are," the stranger replied.

Luke didn't care for the answer, but reasoned that since they were on the same road, that's all that this irritating, fellow traveler meant. "Hazzard?"

A nod was the only response that Luke received.

"On your way home for Christmas?" Luke probed further. It was a logical question, considering it was two days before the holiday.

When Luke received another nod as his only response, his irritation began to grow. Glancing sideways, Luke tried to steal a glance at his newly found traveling mate. There was something familiar about the stranger as it kept perfect step with him, but Luke couldn't quite place him. Luke took note that the person seemed to be close to his own height, weight, and build. He couldn't be sure about the stranger's age as he was unable to see his face. His new found shadow was wearing a jacket with a hood, and the hood was pulled up, restricting Luke's ability to really see his features. Sticking out from under the hood, Luke did take notice of the dark curls, both color and texture very much resembling Luke's own hair. Yet it was what Luke could see under the open jacket that would have made him laugh under different circumstances. A blue plaid shirt, much like his own, and blue jeans seemed to be the preferred dress of the day, for both of them. Luke shook his head, knowing how it must look, to anyone who might happen by. Walking in perfect synch, sporting similar attire, and both being blessed with brown, curly hair, anyone would have assumed that the two were somehow connected, journeying together, rather than strangers who had simply happened upon one another.

"You from Hazzard?" Luke asked, only to receive yet another nod.

Seeing the drive leading up to the farm, Luke was glad he would soon be rid of his mysterious and annoying companion. Yet, with the drive only a few steps away, that also meant facing his family for the first time in ten years, and Luke had never been more nervous in his life.

"Well, this is my stop. Merry Christmas," he bid the stranger, parting ways with him as each step brought him closer to home.

Suddenly, Luke realized something. With each step he took bringing him closer to the family he had left, home did have meaning, and Luke knew exactly where home was. Picking up his pace, Luke Duke was soon in a full run, but this time, he was running toward his home and his family, not from them.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I got a little sidetracked here this week, and it put me a little behind in my posting, but I'm still shooting for this to be done by Christmas:) Hope that these next few chapters aren't 'too' strange:) Thanks again for the comments and reviews. I really appreciate them, and they keep me going.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 7

HOME SWEET HOME

Luke gave a little squeal as his legs carried him faster toward the little farm house and his loved ones. He may not have consciously been aware of it, but this was the moment he'd been dreaming of since the day he'd set foot off the Duke property. He understood that some things may not be exactly as they were when he left. All things change, and his own face showed the hard changes he, too, had endured. He only hoped that his uncle and cousins had been spared such harsh adjustments, and that they would be somewhat happy to see him after such a long period of time.

Making that final sprint, Luke wondered if Daisy had married Jeff, if Bo had settled down, if one or both of his cousins now had children, and just what they'd done with their lives the last ten years. While he knew it was possible that one, or each, of his cousins may have decided to follow a path that also led them away from Hazzard, deep down, he really doubted they would have. Neither Daisy nor Bo had ever had a desire to wander too far from home, and somehow, Luke didn't believe that they ever did. Still, he knew that it was possible, but he had no doubt that even if one, or both, were re-located somewhere else, the approaching Christmas holiday would probably call them home, and in a few short steps, he, too, would be home.

As his foot landed and the farm house he grew up in came into view, Luke Duke stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around, he could hardly believe what he was seeing. He wondered what he might find, but in all his dreams, this was not something he had ever anticipated. Turning completely around, Luke Duke stared as he tried to catch his breath, and his mind tried to comprehend what was in front of him.

The grounds surrounding the house had never been neatly manicured, but never had they looked like this, either. Overgrowth taller than his waist grew rampant, fighting for existence from shorter weeds that threatened to suffocate the long strands. Little animals scurried about, but these were not the same critters or chickens that Bo had so loved to chase as a child. With the overgrown brush, wildlife had claimed what the Dukes would have called their yard. The clothesline where his aunt, and then his cousin, had hung laundry to dry, bathing clothes and linens alike in the scent of fresh air, was hanging on the ground, and Luke doubted that anything had hung on that line in a long time. Turning around, the barn where their animals had been kept, where he had helped deliver a life, where he and Bo had become blood brothers and had spent more time in the hayloft talking and exchanging secrets then they did in their room, looked like it would topple over if he blew on it. While barns were not always known to look sturdy, the missing planks of wood and the holes where they didn't belong told Luke that their barn wasn't structurally safe. His uncle would never house livestock in such a dangerous building, so Luke had no doubt that none was in there, leaving him to wonder just where all the animals were.

Luke around to face the house, wondering whether his uncle was inside. As he stepped on the second step from the ground, the plank gave out under his weight. Catching himself, Luke avoided falling, but noted that the steps would have to be fixed before someone really did get hurt.

When the eldest Duke boy reached for the door to open it, the hinges gave way, detaching it from the house. Luke caught it before it could hit him, leaning it up against the side of the house, and adding another project to his list of things needing to be fixed. Looking to the side, Luke saw the porch swing that he had spent many an hour on, alone, as well as with one member of his family or another. He could see that it also hadn't been used in quite some time. No longer suspended, it wasn't capable of swinging. Now it was sitting in the corner of the porch, another task needing to be tended to, and Luke couldn't help but think that he hadn't set foot inside the house yet.

Realizing that if someone were inside, they would not be expecting him, Luke decided to knock. It almost killed him to do so, too. Never would Luke Duke have ever thought he'd have to knock on the door of the house that he had grown up in, called home, but he reminded himself that he had no one else to blame but himself. Ten years ago, he had been the one who had decided to leave everything behind, and now, he couldn't even remember why. He didn't have to wait for an answer, though. As soon as his knuckles made contact, the door slowly swung open.

"Hello?" he called before stepping inside so not to startle anyone. "Anybody here?" he asked, purposely using the word 'here' instead of the presumptuous word 'home'.

When he received no answer, Luke set one foot over the threshold, knocking the cobwebs out of the way. Except for the several inch dust that covered everything and the never ending supply of spider webs, everything inside the house looked about the same as he remembered. The kitchen table and chairs were still in the same place, and Luke noted a few dishes in the sink, wondering how long they had been there. The living room was in about the same condition, as Luke's eyes roamed over the old chair that his uncle had always favored.

Room by room, Luke checked in each one, seeing that except for articles of clothing and personal belongings, nothing else appeared to be missing. When he finally approached the last room, Luke had to take a deep breath before he entered. It also looked the same, yet nothing was the same as it had once been. In all the other rooms, Luke had simply wandered through them, visually inspecting them for any clues he could find as to what had happened to have caused an abandonment of a property that had always been a source of pride for the Duke family. Once inside that last room, Luke walked over to the bed and sat down. Of all the rooms in the house to see in this shape, this one was the hardest; this was his and Bo's bedroom.

Looking around, Luke's memory took over, replaying image after image like a homemade movie. He could recall each and every one as if they had happened only moments ago, from the time Bo had slept in a crib in this room to the last night when Luke had observed that when asleep, Bo looked like a little boy, despite his growing physical appearance. How long he sat that there, Luke had no idea, but when the reality of the situation truly hit him, Luke returned to the present as the tears slid down his face.

Fear suddenly gripped his heart. His family wasn't there, hadn't been there for a long time, that was easy to see. That left the question as to where they were. Luke feared one of the answers, but had to know. Bolting up, Luke scurried through the house. Carefully stepping over the unsafe steps, once Luke's feet hit the ground outside, he pushed them as fast as he could, carrying him to a place that he hoped would not provide the answers he was looking for.

Breathing hard, Luke slowed only after reaching his destination. Opening the small gate, Luke entered the sacred area. Slowly walking among the markers, Luke Duke searched each one, praying that new ones had not been added since his departure. Relieved and satisfied when he found neither his uncle's name or either of his cousins', Luke bent down a minute to pay his respects to his parents, then did the same to the aunt that had helped raise him after his own parents had been called from this world.

Grateful, but even more confused, Luke retraced his steps back to the house, this time not running, but moving very slowly. Standing in front of the dilapidated structure, Luke could barely look at it. While it was true that the little farmhouse was always in need of repairs, it had never looked like this. Seeing its saddened state, Luke's own state of mind plummeted. Turning to sit on the step, not caring if it collapsed under him, Luke put his head in his hands, trying to digest all that he had seen, and all that he had not seen that day.

"What happened here and where is everyone?" he asked to no one but himself.

Feeling a movement next to him, Luke's head snapped upwards and sideways. Sitting next to him was the stranger from the road.

"Who are you?" Luke asked him, "and what do you want?"

"That's a ridiculous question, Luke. You know who I am. You've know me all your life," the gravely voice replied.

Luke vaguely recalled hearing those words before, in what seemed like a lifetime ago, but at that moment, his home was in shambles, his family was no where to be found, and he had neither the patience nor the energy for games or riddles.

"I sure as the hell don't know you and I have not known you all my life," Luke shouted. "Now, just who in the hell are ya?"

Movement from the path leading to the highway caused Luke to look away for only a second, but when he looked back, the stranger was gone. Now wondering if he had lost his own mind, Luke turned to watch a new figure approaching, wondering if this would be another stranger full of answers that made no sense.

"Can I help ya?" the voice called to Luke.

Thinking this was the most reasonable dialogue he had heard since the motel manager wished him a good trip, Luke Duke rose to his feet as the man arrived to stand in front of him.

"Name's Luke Duke. I'm looking for my family."

"Duke?" the older man repeated, rubbing his chin with his fingers. "Duke, huh? You relation to the folks that used to live here?"

"Yes sir. This is my Uncle Jesse's farm. Me and my cousins, Bo and Daisy, we all used to live here with him."

"You been away for a while, son?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, this here ain't your uncle's farm no more. Lost it to Boss Hogg when he defaulted on the mortgage. Ole Boss just let it sit here for a while, but now he's planning on leveling everything to build a new supermarket on the very spot where we's standing."

"He can't do that!" Luke spat angrily. "My uncle never missed a mortgage payment in his life. Boss was always trying to weasel the farm away from us, and I don't know how he did it, but I aim to stop him."

"Well son, I don't know nothing bout all of that. I'm just the construction foreman in charge of this job. Anything you got to work out, you'll have to work out with Boss."

"And I will," Luke stated.

"Better hurry, though. Bulldozers start knocking everything down day after Christmas."

"Thank you," Luke said, offering his hand to the man. Grabbing his gear, Luke knew that he didn't have much time. He was going to have to get to town and get to the bottom of all this, but that still didn't answer his main question. He knew he could ask in town, but taking a chance, he decided to see if this man knew anything about his family. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know anything about the whereabouts of my cousins or my uncle, would ya?"

"I'm not from Hazzard, so I'm not familiar with the locals. What did you say your cousins' names were?"

"Bo Duke and Daisy Duke, though I suppose Daisy might be married now and have a different last name. Maybe Adams?"

"You sure they's still around?"

"No, but I always thought they wouldn't go far," Luke admitted.

"Well, I can't say that the names Bo or Daisy ring any bells, but Boss did mention something about Jesse. Think he said he was over in Capitol City at the old folks home."

"Thanks," Luke replied, glad that he now had something to go by, but wondering how in the world Jesse had let Boss get the farm, and just how he had ended up in an old people's home.

Jogging back to the highway, Luke hadn't been walking long when he heard a car approaching. If they were going to save the farm, they had less than two days to do it, and Luke didn't know for sure where any of his family was. Wanting as much information as he could get before confronting Boss Hogg, something told Luke that he should pursue his uncle's whereabouts first. He wanted to hear Jesse's version of the story about how Boss had cheated them out of their farm, and something told him that Capitol City was the right place to start. Yet, walking was a slow form of transportation and time was now working against them. Hitching rides with anyone you didn't know was a dangerous practice, and one that Luke rarely used. Safety wasn't Luke's main concern, however; he always felt that he could defend himself in most situations. For him, walking had become almost therapeutic. In his present predicament, weighing the likelihood of a psycho serial killer cruising the backroads of Hazzard county against the need for speed, Luke stuck out his thumb, becoming almost gleeful when the car slowed down.

"Thank ya, much obliged," Luke said as he crawled into the passenger side. "I'm headed to Capitol City, but I'm grateful for as far as you can get me."

The driver just nodded, and Luke couldn't believe what he was seeing. "You again? Who are you?"

"You know...,"

This time Luke finished for him. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I know who you are, I've known you all my life. Look, whatever game you're playing, I ain't got time for right now, so just drive." Luke didn't have to add anything about being quiet. Whoever this person was, he preferred nodding to speaking, and right then, Luke wasn't in the mood for idle chit chat anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone! Well, an interesting thing happened last night. 'It's a Wonderful Life' was on TV, so I finally sat down and watched it:) It was good! And, I can see where some of the readers may have thought this story was based on that. This chapter actually has a similarity to the movie, but this was written a few months back, so it's total coincidence:) Anyway, I'm issuing a tissue warning for this chapter for those readers who like to be forewarned:)

Thanks again for all the feedback. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 8

ONE DOWN, TWO TO GO

Luke didn't remember the drive into Capitol City, but he attributed that to the heavy thinking he was doing. Yet, when he looked out the window, he saw that the car was parked in front of the 'Capitol City Nursing Home'. He had told the stranger he wanted to go to Capitol City, however, he had never mentioned what his desired location was once he entered the city limits.

"How'd ya...? Never mind," Luke stopped. "Thanks for the ride, and don't take this personally, but I hope not to see you again," he said, grabbing his things and exiting the car. Turning his attention to a blue Chevy that was polluting Capitol City's air space with it broken muffler and loud music, Luke had only glanced away for a mere second. When he looked back, the vehicle that had deposited him on the steps of the nursing center was gone, and as Luke searched the immediate vicinity, it was no where to be seen, having simply vanished into thin air. "That was weird," Luke mumbled to himself.

Reminding himself that he was there for a reason, Luke turned to face the building. Making his way up the steps, Luke stopped at the receptionist desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Jesse Duke. I'm not positive he's here, but someone told me they thought he was."

"Are you family?" the young lady with short blonde hair asked, knowing most of the resident's kin, but never having seen this one before.

"Yes ma'am, I'm his nephew, Luke Duke."

"I don't recall a nephew by that name ever being mentioned. Do you have any identification?"

Irritated, despite understanding the precautionary measure, Luke removed his wallet from his back pocket and showed the diligent employee his driver's license. Even though he had never purchased a car of his own, Luke kept his license current, for identification purposes as much as driving privileges.

"I'm sorry Mr. Duke," the woman smiled, hoping that he would understand.

"It's ok, Tracy," Luke said, having noted the name on her tag. "I understand. Now, is my uncle here?"

"Yes sir. Your uncle is a resident here."

"Can I see him?"

"I don't see why not." After glancing at her watch, the young lady continued. "Usually this time of day, you're uncle should be in the solarium."

"Where's that?"

"At the end of this hallway and to the right."

"Thanks," Luke said, taking off down the hallway.

"But, Mr. Duke, I'm not sure if you know...," the receptionist tried to elaborate, trailing off once she could see that Jesse's nephew was long out of ear shot to hear her.

Passing nurses and aides in the hall, Luke nodded a greeting to each one. The center wasn't large, the directions provided were accurate, and Luke had no trouble finding what he felt must be the solarium. Stopping in the doorway, Luke Duke looked around for the man who had raised him, the father he hadn't seen in ten years.

The room was bright, the windows on the far wall allowing natural lighting to drown out the overhead fluorescent lights above. The room was also warm from the very same rays that lit the room, but not overly hot. Several small sitting areas were arranged so that residents could interact in a more private setting. Several people were in the room, and Luke could tell that most of them probably lived there. In one corner, a checkers game was taking place between two older gentlemen. Luke wouldn't have been surprised if his own uncle had been one of the participants, but upon closer look, he could see that Jesse Duke was not. Sweeping the rest of the room, the dark haired man observed a few people reading, a couple watching the television in the corner, and a few others engaged in small conversations. Thinking that the receptionist had been wrong and his uncle must be elsewhere in the building, Luke started to turn to go back when he saw something, or rather someone, near the corner of the room.

The person was turned toward the window so Luke couldn't see the face, but the white hairs closely resembled his uncle's. Height and build seemed to be a bit off, as he remembered Jesse being taller and heavier, but ten years could certainly change a person; Luke was a perfect example of that. Somehow, the eldest Duke boy just felt that the person sitting in that corner was his uncle. Slowly walking toward him, he also noticed that whoever it was, they were sitting in a wheelchair, and that frightened Luke Duke.

Pausing, Luke gently called out to the man, not wanting to startle him. "Uncle Jesse?"

If the man heard or understood that he was being spoken to, he moved not a muscle.

"Uncle Jesse?" Luke called again, this time moving in front of the person. Looking down, Luke could see that this was indeed Jesse Duke, but it was hardly the uncle that he remembered. Tears pricked Luke's blue eyes as he squatted down in front of the wheelchair and placed his hand over his uncle's. "Uncle Jesse, it's me, Luke."

Luke watched closely, waiting for a reaction. The man in the wheelchair continued to stare straight ahead, the only movement the involuntary blinking of the eyelids. His mouth was slightly open and appeared to be drooping to his left side. A small amount of liquid formed at the side, and Luke looked around, grabbing a tissue and dabbing at it.

"There you go," he gently told him, tossing it into a nearby waste receptacle before pulling up a chair to sit facing his uncle.

Taking Jesse's hand in his again, Luke turned it over noticing that it was completely limp. He gave it a little squeeze, watching for any sign of recognition or acknowledgement, but none came. Continuing to hold his uncle's hand, he couldn't help but notice how frail it was, which also described the man's arms and legs. On the side of the wheelchair hung an IV that dripped through tubing and into his uncle's other frail hand.

Luke choked back a sob. The Duke patriarch had always been so strong and vibrant, his presence known where ever he went. Frail was not a word that anyone knowing Jesse Duke would have ever called him, but that's what this older Jesse Duke was. The shock of seeing his uncle in that state was almost too much to bear for Luke.

"I'm sorry I've been gone so long, Uncle Jesse, but not a day has gone by when I haven't thought about you," Luke barely managed to finish before he could speak no more.

Trying to compose himself, Luke sat silently, gripping his uncle's hand. When he felt like he had regained control over his vocal chords, he tried again.

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jesse. I really am," Luke confessed. "I've missed ya'll more than you'll ever know. I just didn't want to hurt you, so I thought it was best if I left, but I never stopped loving you, or Bo, or Daisy."

"He can't hear you Luke," a voice on the side of him said.

Turning to see who was invading a very private moment, Luke was aghast to see the stranger turned nuisance. They had only met that morning, but since that chance meeting, Luke seemed to be unable to rid himself of the bothersome presence. Here he was again, sitting next to him, staring straight ahead, in a setting where he didn't belong, or was welcome.

"What are you doing here, and who are you?" Luke growled in a low voice, considering their surroundings.

"My name is Jimmie and I work here," came the answer, but not from his side. That voice was coming directly from behind his uncle. "I'm an aide and I just came to take Mr. Jesse back to his room."

Turning around, then glancing to the side, Luke shook his head, wondering if he wouldn't soon be a resident in another place similar to the one his uncle now resided at. Yet, his uncle's residence was for the elderly. Luke was beginning to thing that his would be for the insane. Glad that his pesky acquaintance was gone, Luke turned back to his uncle and the young man who had come to take him away.

"I'm Luke Duke. I'm Jesse's nephew," Luke introduced himself.

"Well ain't that nice, Mr Jesse?" Jimmie asked, patting his patient on the shoulder before bending down to release the brakes on the chair.

Luke had many questions regarding his uncle, but concluded that asking an aide, in front of his uncle, would probably not be his best course of action.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your visit, sir, but I've got to take him now. The nurses will be waiting for us."

Nodding, Luke gave the young man a small smile. "Okay, just a couple more minutes?"

"Okay."

Taking a deep breath, Luke once again found that he was having trouble controlling his voice. "Uncle Jesse, I need to try and find Bo and Daisy, but I promise, I'll be back real soon." Standing up, he gave his uncle a hug. It wasn't the strong one that he wanted to give him, fearful he might actually harm him, but firm enough so that he hoped his uncle could feel it. "I love ya, Uncle Jesse, and I really am sorry," Luke whispered into his ear.

After a short pause, Luke stood upright, still holding his uncle's hand. Despite his attempts at composure, a lone tear had escaped Luke's right eye and was slowly sliding down his cheek. Taking a closer look at his uncle's face, Luke saw a similar tear was sliding down Jesse's. Luke reached out and wiped it away, looking deep into his uncle's eyes. As he did, Luke saw a fleeting glimpse of something familiar in the tortured blue orbs, but before his next blink, it was gone. Still, Luke had seen it and somehow, he just knew that his uncle had heard him and understood.

"Well now, we really do have to go," Jimmie announced, releasing the final brake and taking hold of the handle bars. "You come back and see your uncle anytime. Early mornings and early afternoons the nurses keep the patients busy, but if ya come a little later, well then you and your uncle can have all the time in the world."

"Thank ya, I'll remember that," Luke said to Jimmie, then again told his uncle that he would be back very soon.

"Ah, that's nice, ain't it Mr. Jesse?" Jimmie asked as he wheeled Jesse Duke out of the solarium and out of sight.

Luke stood watching, trying to comprehend what he had just seen, long after there was nothing more to watch.

"He can't hear you," a voice said, interrupting his thoughts.

Turning to his side, once again standing next to him was the figure. "He can, too," Luke said defiantly.

"No he can't, it's just wishful thinking."

"I saw the tear," Luke reasoned.

"You saw the drool, too. Both are nothing more than involuntary body functions."

"What are you, a doctor?"

"That's a silly question, Luke. You know who I am and what I am."

"For the last time, I don't!" Luke gnarled, raising his voice loud enough so that even the residents with hearing loss turned to look at him.

"Can I help you?" a pretty, brown haired woman asked, concern showing on her face.

"Um...can you tell me where the nurse's station is?" Luke asked, trying to divert attention away from his outburst to some one that, once again, had vanished into thin air.

Thanking the giver of the directions to the nurse's station, Luke gave a smile and nod to those who were still viewing him with skepticism, feeling the stares burning holes into his back as he walked out of the cozy room. Finding the desk with ease, Luke saw a grandmotherly looking older woman sitting behind a desk, reviewing what appeared to be patient's charts.

"Excuse me," Luke called, trying to get her attention.

Looking up, the woman smiled. "Can I help you?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me some information about my uncle," Luke requested.

"Who's your uncle, hun?"

"Jesse Duke."

"Jesse Duke is your uncle?" she quizzed.

"Yes ma'am," Luke answered, again pulling out his wallet and driver's license to show that his name was indeed Duke.

"Well now, that's interesting. I didn't know Mr. Jesse had any kin."

That comment startled Luke. While the staff of the center may not have known him, surely they should have known of Daisy and Bo.

"Ah yes ma'am. I've been away, but perhaps you know my cousins, Bo or Daisy?"

"No, can't say that I do," the woman replied. "Hold on a minute, let me ask one of the other nurses." Paging an Irene overhead, it wasn't long before Luke and Nurse Pat were joined by another older looking nurse.

"Say, this young man here says he's Jesse Duke's nephew. I didn't know that Mr. Duke had any kin, but he seems to think that someone here should know his cousins, what'd ya say their names were?"

"Bo and Daisy."

"I don't recall them," Nurse Pat continued, "but I knew you were here when Mr. Jesse first came to us, and I wasn't."

Nurse Irene pondered the question for a minute. "Ya know, I do seem to recall Mr. Jesse having a couple younggins visit him once in a while right after he came to us, but haven't seen them in a very long time. One was female, real pretty, and I think the other one was a tall blonde?"

"That would be my cousins," Luke assured her. "Actually, I'm trying to locate them since we didn't keep in touch. Do you think my uncle's file might have their whereabouts in there?"

"I think it did at one time, for your cousin Daisy, but last time we tried that phone number, it was disconnected and the mail always comes back returned. Without having any family to list as next of kin, we had no choice but to ask the courts to make your uncle a ward of the state."

Luke stared for a minute, unable to believe what he had just heard. Gathering his thoughts, Luke responded. "Well, I'm back now so the state can just forget that."

"I'm glad. Jesse always looked like he was a kind soul. It's only fitting that someone look after him," Nurse Irene declared.

"Yes ma'am," Luke agreed. "What happened to him?" Luke finally asked.

"He had a massive stroke, son. Left him paralyzed on his left side, and before they could stabilize him, he had another one that totally incapacitated him. I'm afraid it's left him unable to move or communicate."

Luke nodded. He'd already diagnosed the paralysis for himself, but hearing it from the staff made it so much more official, and so much more sad.

"How long has he been here, like that?" Luke stammered.

"Hmm...let's see," Nurse Pat uttered as she reached for his chart. "Looks like he's been with us...almost nine years."

Luke stumbled backward. It was bad enough seeing his uncle in such a state, but knowing that he had been like that for nine years, trapped in a body that didn't work when Luke was almost sure that his mind still functioned, was like a blow to Luke's abdomen. Somehow, he had gained some comfort from the misconception that this had only happened recently. Hearing that his Uncle Jesse had been sitting in this place, in that condition, almost the entire time that he had been gone, did nothing to ease Luke's mind. It also didn't explain where in the world Bo or Daisy were, but Luke intended on finding out.

"Thank ya. I'll be back. I'm gonna try and find my cousins, but I'll be back. You tell my uncle that, okay?" Luke asked, as he turned and hurried down the hall toward the front door. Suddenly, he had an urge to run, but unlike years ago, this time it wasn't an urge to run away. It was an urge to run and find out just exactly had happened to his family.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone! Thank you again for your comments and kind words. I really appreciate them.

I'm placing a warning on this chapter, not only for tissues, but for disturbing material. I always try to take extra care when dealing with sensitive issues, and I assure you that I thought long and hard about this one. It was not my intention to offend or to take this lightly, but rather to show a very real subject that can affect anyone, anywhere - even a Duke.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 9

TWO DOWN, ONE TO GO

Like a rat in a maze, Luke Duke wandered the streets of Capitol City until he was once again back on the road to Hazzard. He needed information, and his old home town seemed like the most likely place to get it. Bo and Daisy might or might not be anywhere near Hazzard county anymore, but hopefully, someone would know what had happened to them, and where they were. A couple of miles outside of Capitol City, Luke knew that he would never make it back that night if he continued to travel by foot. The sun was already in the late afternoon position, and with the shorter days of winter, it would be setting early. So, Luke knew that if a ride didn't come along soon, he'd be camping out under the canopy of the trees.

As if the answer to his prayers had been delivered, Luke heard a car approaching. Sticking out his thumb, he was grateful when the car slowed down, until he took a closer look.

"You again? What are you doing, following me?"

Rather than the nod Luke had grown accustomed to, this time the figure shook his head in a negative gesture, motioning with his hand for Luke to get in the car.

Luke's first thought was that he'd rather walk, but the thought of camping outside didn't do much for him anymore. Considering that he'd been in this stranger's presence before, with no hint of harmful attention other than sheer annoyance, Luke decided that the irritation was well worth the ride. Sliding into the passenger seat, Luke slammed the door shut. He didn't bother to thank the stranger; he doubted that he would reply with anything but a nod anyway.

"You know, since you seem to think I should know you, which I don't, and you have this uncanny ability of showing up where ever I am, I don't suppose that you'd happen to know where my cousins, Daisy or Bo, are, would ya?"

Using the same gesture of an arm wave, the figure diverted Luke's attention away from himself. When Luke had asked the question, never expecting a real answer, they had been traveling the speed limit on the road between Capitol City and Hazzard. Now that he looked in the direction the figure was pointing, they were stopped, parked in front of a house, and Luke had no idea how or when they had arrived. He also had no idea why they were there. He didn't recognize the little residence, but he had asked the stranger if he knew where Bo or Daisy were, and in an instant, this is where he had been taken. Luke could only assume that he was meant to get out and look around.

"Thanks again," Luke sarcastically said, as he slammed the vehicle door shut. Turning to look at the house, when he turned back, the car and the stranger were gone, and Luke had never heard a sound. "Just plain weird," Luke mumbled.

Shaking his head, Luke didn't have time to worry about the appearing and disappearing stranger. So far, the man seemed to know Luke's every move, and thought, almost better than he did. Taking him to the nursing center in Capitol City, Luke had found their uncle, and while he was still in a state of despair over the condition he had found Jesse in, he no longer had to waste precious time searching for him. Next, he had asked for information as to either of his cousin's whereabouts, and suddenly here he was in front of a house. Luke had no choice but to take a closer look to see why.

Looking over the little homestead, Luke noticed that it was in need of repairs. Not quite in the same condition as he had found their old farm house earlier, the fate of this house would be the same if someone didn't start maintaining it, fast. Dismissing it's appearance, Luke looked at it closer. He confirmed that he didn't recognize it, and he was certain that he had never known anyone that had lived there.

From somewhere behind the house, two small voices could be heard. As the voices grew louder, two children came running into the front yard, chasing each other and arguing over who was 'it'. Based on their height, the boy appeared to be a little older than the girl, but both seemed to be somewhere between the ages of six and eight. Squealing like children, and running back and forth, a woman finally appeared on the porch.

"Luke, Jessie, c'mon kids. Time to come inside."

"But momma," they protested in unison.

"No buts, it's getting dark and your daddy will be home soon, so you two need to be cleaned up and ready for supper."

Disappointed, the two did not argue. Instead, they slowly walked up the steps and into the house, followed by the woman.

"Daisy?" Luke whispered.

From the distance and the dimming daylight, Luke hadn't been able to tell by sight alone. The woman fit the general height and hair color of his pretty female cousin, but the woman on the porch definitely didn't look like the Daisy Duke he remembered; the one that all the men in Hazzard wanted to snag for their own. Yet, what Luke's eyes could not discern, his ears could; there was no mistaking that the woman's voice and Daisy's were one in the same. If acoustics hadn't answered his doubt, logic would have. The odds of him searching for his cousin, then finding himself outside of a house where his eyes saw a woman that resembled his cousin, and his ears heard a voice that sounded like his cousin's, were astronomical. The chances of all that happening, and that the woman would have two children, one named Luke and one named Jessie, were next to impossible. Slowly comprehending that Daisy had named her own son after him, left Luke feeling dizzy. It was an honor, but a compliment that he didn't deserve.

Sounds from inside the house brought Luke's attention back to the present. Pushing the gate open, Luke intended to find out as much as he could about his cousin and what had become of her life, but before he took a second step, suddenly he was standing in the kitchen of the little house, watching everything taking place inside.

Luke and Jessie were running toward the back of the house, playfully arguing the way that kids do, but following the order their mother had given them. The woman was seated at the table, a high chair next to her, feeding a small child whom she had called 'Bo.' Luke recalled how his cousin had always cooed whenever a child was near, never having doubted that someday she would make an excellent mother. When the child suddenly refused to eat anymore, Daisy cleaned him up then picked him up, setting him down on the floor, where he began to crawl into the next room. Questions and answers were being tossed back and forth between the mother in the kitchen and the children in the back of the shanty. To Luke, the woman moved almost like a robot, with no hint that she was enjoying anything she was doing. Shrugging, he assumed that having at least three children of her own, the novelty of having young ones around probably did eventually wear off.

Cleaning up the table, the woman moved to the stove. A frying pan was already hot, and slices of meat were floured, than tossed into the pan, sizzling the moment that they made contact with the hot iron skillet. On the back burners, other pots were stirred as the woman hurriedly prepared what would obviously be her families' supper.

Luke watched her skilled hands as she carefully tended to what was in front of her. Their aunt had taught Daisy to cook at an early age, and after a few disasters, Daisy showed that cooking was a skill she would excel in. The Duke males had always appreciated the efforts their cousin had exerted on their behalf, but over the years, Luke wondered if they'd really ever told her. Not until he left the farm did he truly understand just how much he missed her cooking, and all the little things that she had always done to make sure that their house remained a home. Now, she seemed to be doing the same for her own family, if not with the same enthusiasm she had once shown.

Raising his eyes from her hands, Luke looked carefully at the woman he thought of as a sister. He had noted that very morning that the years hadn't been kind to him, but that day, he learned that the years hadn't been kind to their uncle, or Daisy, either. Seeing her up close, there was no mistaking that this woman was indeed Daisy Duke, just a little older and a little more hardened. Still sporting her long brown hair, Luke couldn't help but wonder if she had combed it that morning. Bushy and going every different direction, Luke believed that a good shampooing might be in order, too. Once possessing a clear complexion that young girls envied, Daisy's own face was covered with deep lines just like Luke's. Wearing no makeup at all, Luke couldn't help but think that Daisy looked like she had long ago given up trying to hide any imperfections, no longer feeling a need as a wife and mother. Yet, under her left eye, Luke couldn't help but notice a dark patch, and wondered what it was that would have caused such a discoloration in such an unlikely place on a woman.

Looking around her, as if she felt she was being watched, Daisy opened the cabinet under the sink. Considering that she was in the process of making dinner, there was nothing odd about such an act. However, when Luke saw what it was that she had retrieved, he couldn't help but wonder just exactly what she was making for dinner. A large, clear bottle revealed a dark liquid content, and Luke knew from the shape of the bottle that it was liquor. Nothing on the stove seemed to require such an ingredient, and most southern, country folks didn't have a taste for gourmet foods. Luke's mouth opened wide when he saw his cousin pour some of the liquid into a glass, gulp it down, then repeat the action twice more. After the third glass, Daisy wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, replaced the cap on the bottle, returned it to its hiding place in the back of the cupboard, then reached for something sitting on the counter. If the first action was surprising, the second was shocking. Daisy Duke put a cigarette between her lips, lit it, and inhaled deeply, all the while continuing to stir the contents of their evening meal.

Luke Duke could not believe his eyes. His cousin, Daisy, was a smoker and a drinker, and from the looks of it, she was proficient at both.

"Daisy?" he called.

The woman, however, continued her routine without stopping.

"She can't hear you," the annoying voice informed him again, "anymore than your uncle could earlier."

Luke didn't even bother to look. He could hear where the reply originated from, beside him, and he could sense the presence. There was no need to look or to respond. He was getting used to this, and as quickly as it appeared, Luke knew that the shadow would disappear. So, the brunette ignored the comment, having already come to the conclusion that his cousin couldn't see or hear him, since she hadn't yet acknowledged his presence.

Hurrying, Daisy set the table for four, picked up little Bo and placed him in a playpen in the living room, then rushed to transfer the evening's meal from the pots and pans into bowls and on to plates. One by one, she moved them to the table, but Luke couldn't help but notice that she continued to glance at the clock every few seconds, nervously.

The screen door opened just as the last plate was set on the table, and inside stepped a man. Dressed in a work jumpsuit, he carried his lunch pail to the counter, opened the same cupboard Daisy had just been in, and retrieved the exact same item. The man, however, did not look around. Taking a glass out of a higher cabinet, he poured himself a drink, gulped it down, poured himself another, then sat down at what Luke assumed was 'his' place at the table.

"Luke, Jessie, c'mon. Supper is ready," Daisy called, and the two children who had been bantering back and forth since Luke arrived, entered the kitchen, taking their own seats, without muttering a sound.

"A hard day at work, and this is what I get?" the man asked cynically, looking at his children.

"Hi daddy!" the little girl said, getting up and giving her father a hug and a peck on the cheek.

"Hi dad," the boy said, without any emotion, and without raising his eyes from the spot on the table that was obviously intriguing him.

"Yeah, yeah, hi yourselves," the man grunted back.

As the food was passed and everyone began eating, it was clear that their uncle's tradition of saying grace was not one that had made its way into this household. The children and their mother sat with their heads bowed, while the man at the end of the table shoveled food into his mouth, as if he hadn't eaten in a month, displaying that he had absolutely no table manners.

Luke looked at the embroidered name on the shirt and snorted. "Jeff."

Despite the head of the family's lack of table etiquette, the children displayed remarkable manners, no doubt, thanks to their mother. It was eerie how quiet and well behaved these same children were from just an hour earlier. Eating at a rapid rate, as if making it through dinner in record time was the top priority, Luke also noted that not a single word of conversation passed between any of them. Recalling dinners at the farm, Luke wondered how that was possible with two young kids, and more importantly, why. Except for grace, sharing meals had always been a time for engaging in conversation in the Duke household, and Luke found something about this scene lacking, and sad.

"Woman!" Jeff bellered, throwing down his utensils. "I work hard to keep food on this table and a roof over yur head. I expect a meal that I can eat when I come home, not this...slop."

"I'm sorry, Jeff. We didn't have much money this week, and this cut of meat was on sale. I promise I won't buy it again," Daisy apologized.

"And I suppose that's your way of telling me it's my fault we ain't got no money!"

"No Jeff, I didn't say that."

"Not in so many words!"

"I'm sorry," Daisy apologized.

Taking a breath, Jeff just glared at her. "Well just see that you don't buy this again."

"I won't."

Not another word passed between the family, and the children finally asked if they could be excused. Daisy nodded, giving them a small smile, and asking them to make sure that Bo was still okay in his playpen. Luke watched as the two made their way into the living room, looking at the chattering little boy in the enclosure, then setting themselves down in front of the TV.

Daisy looked up to see that the food was gone, even if it wasn't very good, and began to clear the dishes away. As she filled the sink with soapy water, Jeff came up behind her. As soon as he put his arms around his wife, Luke saw Daisy tense, but still, she said nothing. Standing there like a statue, she let her husband do what he wanted until she felt his hands trying to unfasten her jeans.

"Jeff, please, the kids are in the next room."

At those words, it was Jeff that tensed. "The kids this, the kids that," he mocked. "Daisy, what'd I tell you about this already. This is my house and in this house, I'm boss and king, and what I say goes!"

"I know that Jeff. We could go in the other room if you like," Daisy suggested, turning to face him.

"No, I wouldn't like," he said, bringing his hand back.

Daisy cowered.

Luke gasped. "Don't even think it mister," he ground out, reaching out to grab Jeff's arm, only to discover that he couldn't grip it. In horror, he watched as Jeff brought the back of his hand down and it made contact with Daisy's face, sending her to the floor.

"Get up," he ordered, pulling her up by the hair, only to knock her right back down again.

Two small children stood in between the kitchen and the living room, watching one parent beat the other. "Daddy, momma!" they shouted.

"Get to your rooms!" Jeff ordered.

While it was obvious that they didn't want to, it was also obvious that they knew to do as they were told, though the boy lingered a moment, anger showing on his small face. When baby Bo began crying, Jeff ordered Luke and Jessie to take 'the crying brat with them.'

Luke Duke wanted nothing more than to kill Jeff Adams with his bare hands, but however he was watching all of this, he was not able to interact with the people in that house. No one could hear him or see him, and he had no way to physically be able to do to the man what he wanted. Instead, all he could do was stand by and silently watch as Jeff Adams beat Daisy Duke, but Luke Duke swore that he would find a way, and that Jeff would indeed answer to him for his actions, someday, somehow.

Finally growing tired of pounding his wife, Jeff got up. Looming above her, uncaring about the bruises and blood he had drawn, he seemed to be disgusted by them. "Get yourself cleaned up you sow!" Pushing open the door, Jeff walked out, telling his wife what a sorry excuse for a woman he married.

On the floor, Daisy managed to push herself up. Bloody and crying, all Luke could do was kneel next to her, trying to gather her in his arms, trying to tell her that everything would be all right, knowing that she couldn't hear or feel any of it.

Instead, the children came to her side, clinging to her, while Daisy hugged them back.

"Why does daddy do this?" Jessie asked, patting her mother's head.

"He just gets tired baby cause he works so hard for us," Daisy said, not wanting to talk badly of the man who was still their father.

"I don't see why we don't leave momma," little Luke said, showing that even a couple years difference in age meant a big difference in reasoning skills.

"We can't, Luke," Daisy told him.

"Why?"

"Oh honey, we've been through this before. I ain't got no money, I ain't got no job, I aint' got no family anymore, and we ain't got no where to go," Daisy cried. "If only Luke were still here," she finished, pulling her kids closer.

Watching the three of them huddled in the corner, Luke plopped on his butt next to them. "Aw Daisy, I am here," he said. "I know uncle Jesse's bad, and I have no idea where Bo is, but I'm here, and I promise, I'm going to get you and these babies out of here, right after I kill that bastard."

For just a mere second, Daisy looked right at the spot where Luke was sitting, as if she could see him. When she quickly looked away, Luke put his head into his hands. He started out that day intending to come back home, but what he'd found absolutely proved that you could never go back.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey! I know I'm posting rather quickly on this story, but I really am trying to finish this before Christmas. As it stands, the final chapter may not be up until right after Christmas. I'm putting a tissue warning on this chapter, too, and a warning for strong material and language:) Not to give anything away, there's a second set of author's notes at the end! And please remember the spirit of the season - so no death threats, please:) (LOL).

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 10

TOGETHER AGAIN

Trudging forward. Luke Duke had been wandering aimlessly, accumulating miles, without every reaching a final destination for the last ten years. That motion had led him out of Hazzard over a decade earlier, as well as led him back, but Luke soon discovered, nothing was the way that it was supposed to be. His uncle was incapacitated, trapped in a body that didn't work. Daisy was trapped in a marriage where her better half used her as a punching bag, and she had turned to drinking and smoking, probably just to numb herself before the evening's main event began. What had become of Bo was anyone's guess. The last thing Luke remembered was watching his cousin comforting her children in a corner of her kitchen. So exactly how he came to be back on the road, walking, he didn't know, but that's where he found himself as the early morning light found him.

The sun's position told Luke that it was early morning; Christmas Eve Day. Offices and businesses would be closing early in observance of the holiday, but Luke knew that they'd still be open until early afternoon. With questions still unanswered and actions needing to be taken, Luke knew that those offices in Hazzard were a place he needed to be.

Assuming that Boss had foreclosed on their farm sometime after Jesse had taken ill, the first order of business was getting the farm back. Luke hoped that Boss would be reasonable, for once, about it. He and Jesse Duke had been the best of friends long ago, and Luke hoped he might be able to appeal that side of Boss when he asked him to sell the farm back to them. While Luke never thought that he would ever have any need for all the paychecks he'd been stashing away, now he was glad that he had lived so frugally. If he couldn't play on Boss' remaining loyalties, maybe he could appeal to Boss' other side; the one that like cold, hard cash.

If that failed, then they'd have to come to terms with the fact that the farm was gone, and they'd have to find a new place to live. The address of the property wasn't so important anymore. Once those arrangements were made, bringing Jesse and Daisy home was the next order of business. They could fix whatever needed to be fixed and replace items they needed as they went along. What was important was having a place to call home, somewhere they'd be safe. After that, the next thing on Luke's list was finding Bo.

So Luke had it all worked out as to what needed to be done. The only trouble was that he didn't have much time to do it. The foreman had informed him that the bulldozers would arrive the day after Christmas to begin demolishing everything that had once held so much meaning to the Duke family. Luke wasn't sure that Daisy would even make it that long. From what he witnessed the night before, Jeff Adams was more than capable of killing his wife, and Luke feared that if he didn't get her away from him, that's exactly what would happen. Matters were urgent, time was scarce, and at the rate Luke was walking, he'd be lucky to get into town by New Year's, especially since he wasn't positive as to exactly where he was.

Sticking out his thumb, Luke decided to see if he could still conjure up his phantom driver. On cue, he heard an engine. Someday, Luke might try to solve the mystery of just who this stranger was, the one who was so adamant that Luke had known him all his life, but for now, all he needed was a ride, and spooky or not, the stranger did have a car.

"Hazzard, driver," Luke said as he adjusted himself in his seat, "but then, you probably already knew that, right?"

Neither nod nor verbalized affirmation followed.

Luke shrugged. "Silence is just fine."

Assuming that he would glance away only to find himself in front of Hazzard's county offices, Luke was not too happy as the scenery continued to pass by. How the stranger could do it was not important, the simple fact that he could was, and with time in short supply, Luke was more than content to just accept his ability to instantaneously place him where he needed to be. With each mile that passed by in a traditional way, Luke's irritation grew.

"Hey! Can't you do just zap us to where I need to be?"

When his question wasn't acknowledged, Luke began to wonder if he hadn't pressed his luck by crawling in the car one too many times. Looking at the handle, he was seriously considering whether to jump out, taking his chances with the pavement rather than this person, that for all he knew, was indeed a psycho serial killer. Before he could carry out his plan, a ruckus coming from behind them diverted his attention.

Luke turned to look out the back and saw the car gaining on them. A person was leaning out the passenger side window, and from the sound of the voices, it was obvious that they were probably out joyriding. From the way the car was weaving from one side of the road to the other, it also appeared that they were quite possibly intoxicated. Gaining at a high rate of speed, a beer bottle was tossed in their direction as the car whizzed by. It happened so fast, but Luke's eyes had long ago been trained to notice details.

The car was an old, late model Chevy, and in desperate need of a mechanic. With the amount of smoke coming from the tailpipe, Luke was surprised that it was even capable of traveling at such a high rate of speed. The muffler also needed replacing as the car could be heard long before it could be seen. Remembering the noisy and smoky Blue Chevy that he had seen in Capitol City just the day before, Luke was certain that it was the same vehicle. Though he did not own a car of his own, Luke knew autos, and he knew whatever else was wrong with that car, the white color of the smoke indicated engine troubles. Eventually, the motor would give out or blow up, and the car would run no more, something Luke was sure that the local residents and himself would agree would be a blessing.

There were three men in the car, and from a quick glance, they did not appear to be teenagers. Not quite his own age, Luke guessed them to be few years younger. What really caught Luke's attention in that momentary blur was that the man leaning out the window, the one who had thrown the beer bottle at the their vehicle, had golden locks of hair. Luke couldn't be sure from the face, since it was covered with as much facial hair as the top of his head, but the color on the top of his head was not a common shade. In fact, Luke only knew one person with hair quite that color.

Yet, what his eyes could not determine, his ears could again could. After tossing the bottle, the driver continued to gain speed, swerving in front of them. A normal driver might have lost control and been forced off the road, but Luke also reminded himself that his driver was anything but normal. As the beat up, old blue Chevy left them in their dust, Luke heard the unmistakable rebel yell, "Yeehaw", and knew.

"Bo!" Pointing ahead, Luke turned to his own driver. "That was Bo!"

Thinking that this phantom seemed to know his every thought, Luke wondered why it was, that suddenly, he was having to explain everything to him.

"That's my cousin, Bo! The one I'm looking for!"

"I know," came the reply.

"Well then if you know, go faster. I want to catch up to him!"

"All in good time," the voice replied.

Luke was exasperated, but knew there was nothing he could do. He would never catch them on foot, and since they'd wasted so much time already, he knew they'd never catch up to Bo now, even if his driver pressed the accelerator to the floor. Annoyed at the missed opportunity, Luke reasoned that at least he knew Bo was close by. Hopefully, someone in Hazzard would know his exact location.

Noticing that the car he was in had stopped, Luke expected to see the little town where he had grown up. Yet, there was nothing around them except more highway and trees.

"What did you stop for? If you didn't want to follow Bo, that's one thing, but I need to get to Hazzard!"

Without a word, the stranger gestured to the trees. Luke was about to make a wise crack, trying to decide if this was where they really should part ways, but hidden between the trees, he could see a path. Nothing had gone the way he had expected since the moment he set foot back in Hazzard. Why he thought this should be any different, he didn't know. Yet, this person of unknown origin seemed to know things about Luke and had taken him everywhere he'd needed to be, so far. If he was pointing to the path, Luke had to find out why.

Having wandered quite a ways inside the heavy growth, Luke was coming to the conclusion that this time, his shadow had been wrong. He was just about to turn and head back to the car, wondering if it would even be there, when he saw a little shack off in the distance. Luke wasn't familiar with this particular one, but the hills of Georgia hid many. Old shacks thrown together by old moonshiners still stood in place, so the sight of one didn't necessarily surprise Luke. He just wondered what was so important about this one.

A light tap on the door revealed no answer, so Luke lightly gave it a push. The flimsy structure offered no protection from the elements or unwelcome guests, and Luke thought it might have been safer to remove it completely before it fell on someone and hurt them. Stepping inside, Luke's eyes swept the room. Dirty and dusty, having seen better days, it was still very clear that someone was living there. Without a real need to do so, under different circumstances, Luke would have turned and left, rather than intruding on whoever's privacy it was that lived there. Yet, he had been led here for a reason, so Luke decided to take that as a sign, and started looking around.

Empty cans of food left strewn about had attracted hungry insects and varmits from nearby towns and counties. A table and two chairs, one broken, sat in the middle of the shack. Clothes and papers were strewn about, but nothing of a personal nature to reveal the identity of the shack's inhabitant. A cot in the far corner, which appeared to offer the best protection from the elements, provided someone a place to sleep.

Luke thought about his own room that he had lived in for some many years, also devoid of anything homey or personal. As he looked around, he compared the two abodes, but compared to what he was seeing, his own room was definitely a step above this.

"Least I don't have rain pouring on me," he mumbled, as he noticed the holes in the roof.

Confused, having found nothing to indicate why he'd been called to this place, Luke was about to turn and walk out when something on a turned over crate next to the bed caught his attention. Looking down, he picked it up, recognizing it immediately.

It was a photo, the same photo that he, himself, kept next to his own bed; the one of him and his family, though his was in much better condition. A slice in the old photograph looked like the owner had started to tear it. The tape over the tear said that the same owner had changed his mind. Luke could see by the location of the rip that if it had been successful, he would have been the one torn out of the family photograph. Remembering how his cousin's temper could flare, causing him to take actions he regretted only moments later, Luke had no doubt that's exactly what had happened to that picture. In a moment of rage, Bo had intended to erase his memory, then caught himself and stopped, probably regretting his action, then tried to undo the damage by sealing it with clear tape.

Knowing how much that old picture meant to him, Luke had no doubt that it meant the same to the person residing in such deplorable conditions, and Luke knew exactly who that was.

"Bo."

Images of the blonde little boy that he used to play with played in Luke's mind. Luke had once thought that someday Bo might lose his innocence, but never had he imagined that it would be in this way. As the oldest, he had always been the tough one of the family, the one that was most likely to survive on his own. Bo and Daisy had always displayed their need for people more than Luke, not because he didn't need them, simply because he couldn't always show them. The last decade Luke had proven that he was capable of surviving on his own, and from what he'd seen in the past 24 hours, he'd fared a lot better than the rest of his family. Again, how this all came to be was not important, changing it was.

Before he could begin to change anything, Luke still needed to make it into town. Knowing where Bo was living didn't require that Luke wait for him right then. Eventually, most everyone returns home, and Luke doubted that Bo would not be any exception. The thought that this is what his cousin called 'home' nearly killed Luke, and he swore that he wouldn't rest until his entire family was back together, living in safe, and clean conditions. That wouldn't happen, though, until Luke made certain arrangements. Deciding to take care of what he needed first, he would come back and wait, and if he was lucky, someone still resembling the Bo Duke he knew would eventually wander through the door.

Luke ran to the car that had been taxing him all over the countryside. He didn't know why he knew it would be there, just that it would, and it was. Muttering his destination, the car turned back on to the road, and like the other times the previous day, this time Luke found himself close to where he needed to be. Why the driver hadn't delivered him to the county offices, Luke couldn't say, and didn't have time to find out. He had stopped the car on the edge of town, now motioning for Luke to make the rest of the journey on foot.

"Whoever you are, thanks," Luke said hurrying from the car..

With the same gesture of the arm, the figure accepted, then he and his vehicle disappeared into thin air the moment Luke turned around.

Intent on locating one JD Hogg first, Luke turned in the direction of the County Commissioner's office. Setting a brisk pace, the prodigal cousin looked around the town he knew well. Where the years may have brought total changes to all of the Dukes' lives, little had changed inside Hazzard. Absorbed in thought and sight seeing, Luke's foot went to leave the curb, suddenly jumping back as a car came speeding around the corner in front of him. Had he been further into the walk way, it probably would have hit him, and Luke mumbled something under his breath about 'reckless drivers'. Catching just a glimpse of the auto as it rounded the corner and disappeared, the white smoke, noisy muffler, and loud occupants left little doubt that the old blue Chevy was the same one that had passed him and his phantom driver earlier; the one with Bo in it.

Luke tried to run after it, but a human's foot was no match for any running vehicle, and Luke lost sight of it almost as quickly as he had seen it. Hoping that maybe it would be stopping, Luke kept close watch, scanning every car, whether it was moving or parked. When he reached the center of his hometown, Luke decided to pursue JD Hogg first, but before he reached the county offices, he saw the blue Chevy parked outside the bank.

Only one person was inside the auto, behind the wheel, and Luke recognized him. It was Bo's friend, Butch. He was parked in a no parking zone, and the car was still running. Luke assumed that if Butch was behind the wheel, and Bo had been in the car, the third occupant must be Kevin. He didn't want to think too hard about where Bo and Kevin had gone, but it was a logical assumption. If they were inside the bank, Luke doubted they were making a deposit or a withdrawl, at least a legal one. From the way Bo was living, he doubted that he had any type of steady income on which to rely. A moment later an alarm sounded, and pandemonium broke out in downtown Hazzard.

The doors of the bank flew open. Luke saw one person run out, removing a ski mask as he did so. He had been correct in his thinking, it was Kevin. Jumping in the running car, he ordered Butch to floor it, and the blue Chevy sped away faster than Luke would have thought possible.

A minute later, another person came running out of the bank. His ski mask still in place, Luke didn't need to see his face to know who it was. The man's build and the yellow shirt were dead give aways. It was Bo. In one hand he was carrying a bag. In the other, he held a gun. He was trying to run after the car, calling for them to wait, but with the ringing alarm alerting the entire town to their presence, the blue Chevy only kicked up dirt in his face.

A short man in a white suit emerged from the bank screaming that he had been robbed and begging for someone to stop the robbers. From the County offices, a sheriff, older than what Luke remembered, but still easily recognized as one Rosco P Coltrane came running, gun drawn. Raising his weapon, he ordered the bank robber to freeze and to drop his weapon. The masked man turned slowly around, gun still in hand.

In the midst of the chaos, where every one else had stopped, Luke was running toward the action, screaming.

"Rosco, don't shoot. Bo, stop! Drop the gun!"

If he was too far away to be heard or just wasn't paying attention, Luke didn't know.

"I mean it Bo, drop the gun," the sheriff told him. "Ya done pulled this once too many times. There's already an APB out on you and your friends for the heist you pulled yesterday in Capitol City. They ain't gonna get away for long either, so just drop it, Bo."

"Ya ain't gonna take me, Rosco," Bo said slowly.

"Yeah I am. Prison or the morgue, boy, it's your choice."

Luke was running as fast as he could, trying to reach his cousin, thinking he could talk him into giving himself up.

"Just keep talking to him Rosco, and whatever you do, don't shoot him!"

A wicked grin spread across Bo's face, visible in his eyes despite the ski mask blocking his features. Slowly, he raised the gun toward the lawman.

"No Bo!" Luke screamed, still too far away to do anything.

"I'm warning you, Bo. Drop it."

The warning did no good as the gun in Bo's hand continued to rise, taking aim at Hazzard's highest elected law official.

Luke saw Rosco's finger pull back, again screaming in protest that went unheard. The bullet left the barrel of the gun, traveling a straight path, before entering Bo's body. Dazed, Bo stumbled backwards, somehow remaining upright, his hand still clutching his own weapon. Unsure how his cousin possessed the strength, Luke saw Bo bring the weapon up again, and knew what was coming. Another twitch of a finger, another bullet, but this time, Bo did go down.

"Bo!" Luke screamed, rushing past the stunned sheriff to his fallen cousin's side. "Bo," he said softly, as he quickly positioned himself under his cousin while he removing the ski mask from his face.

A crowd had gathered, but Luke paid no attention while he removed his own shirt, wadding it into a ball to press to the heavily flowing wounds. The problem was there was one shirt and two wounds, and Luke didn't know which one to tend to first.

"Hang on Bo, you're going to be okay."

It was hard to recognize the man half laying, half slumped on Luke, aged with time, his boyish features completely covered with hair, but Luke knew the eyes. Once those same eyes had held him in almost a hero worship, now hardened and pain filled, and fading by the minute.

Whatever happened in the past, whatever the future held, the Duke family wouldn't have one at all if help didn't arrive fast; Bo was running out of time. Turning to the crowd, Luke yelled for someone to call for help, but the onlookers stood steadfast. It seemed that only he and Bo were moving. Checking to make sure that Bo was still with him, Luke looked down. Bo wasn't looking at him, but he was still conscious.

"Somebody, call for help! Rosco, you go call for help," Luke said as the lawman knelt down beside them.

"I'm sorry, Bo," the aging sheriff said. "I didn't want to hurt you, but you left me no choice. I know it was hard after Daisy moved away and then Jesse got sick, but you took the wrong path, Bo."

"Not your fault," Bo replied. "I knew this day would come," Bo admitted.

To Luke's ears, it sounded like Bo was saying goodbye, forgiving the man so that he could go on with his life without guilt, while Bo was slowly letting go of his own, and that was unacceptable to Luke Duke.

"No Bo! You keep fighting, ya hear me? We'll get through this, together."

When a shadow blocked the light, Luke looked up, thankful that they weren't alone until he saw who it was.

"He can't hear you, Luke," the figure stated.

"Help me," Luke choked out to the menacing figure.

"Why? This is what you wanted."

"No it isn't!" Luke protested.

A gurgling sound from the boy in his lap forced his attention downward. Running his hand through the thick locks of blonde hair, Bo seemed to respond to the soothing gesture, a small smile forming on his now bloodied lips.

"Hang on Bo, you're gonna be okay," Luke softly said.

Dark blue eyes that were dimming looked up at the person who was caring for him. "Who...who are ya?"

"It's me, Bo. Luke."

"Luke?" Bo asked with a hint of surprise and momentary pleasure.

Bo's response to Luke's touch and words contradicted what the stranger had told him. Bo could feel and hear him, and Luke shot the man a sarcastic look.

"Yeah Bo, it's your cousin Luke. I'm sorry. I really am, but I promise everything is gonna be ok, and I'm never gonna leave ya again."

As quickly as the pleasure and recognition had appeared in Bo's voice and eyes, it faded, turning once twinkling eyes back to eyes hard as steel. "I...I...don't have...a cousin named...Luke," he said with a steely voice that caused shivers to run down Luke's back as Bo looked away.

"Bo, please," Luke begged while rubbing his cheek, but despite his pleas, Bo would not look at him.

"I'm sorry Bo. I'm so sorry. Just hang on, please."

"Life is what we make of it, Lucas. This is what you made of yours," the figure looming above them said, "and theirs."

"I never meant for any of this...," Luke sobbed. "I was only trying to protect them."

"They needed you, loved you, Lucas, and you showed them exactly how much you cared by sneaking away, a note left when you should have faced them yourself."

"I knew it would be hard for them at first, but I didn't think..."

"You're right, you didn't think. So sure you were that they would be fine, you didn't even bother to check on them in 10 years. Left them wondering where you were, if you were alright, and why you left them. Our lives really aren't just our own, Luke. They touch all those that need us, rely on us. Just like a stray thread, when pulled, it can unravel all that's connected to it!"

"I'm sorry," Luke cried. "I'm so sorry. Please, I'll do whatever, spend my whole life making it up to them, just help Bo!"

"It's too late."

With steely eyes of his own, Luke looked upward toward the figure. "Go to hell then!"

"I intend to."

"Who are you?"

Raising his hands to his hood, Luke's following phantom slowly lowered the cloth that had been guarding his true identity. Even with the hood down, Luke could not see the figure's face. A misty cloud was covering it, protecting it, but from what, Luke didn't know.

"Who are you?" Luke demanded once again.

Slowly, the fog surrounding the figure's identity began to dissipate. Luke blinked hard, then blinked again. Had he not been holding Bo, he probably would have fallen backwards. The dark hair, chiseled lines, and cerulean eyes were more than just familiar to Luke. He had known them all his life; they were his. Luke stared at his likeness, staring back at him, not yet fully understanding.

"You can run as far and as fast as you want, Luke, but you can't outrun yourself," the figure stated in a monotone, gravely voice.

Finally understanding, Luke began to nod. "Is this what _has_ to be?" he asked.

"Life is what we make of it," his twin stated. "Once we set things in motion, we can't always alter the course."

"I can," Luke said defiantly, afraid of what the reply might be.

The blue eyes that had been observing him, slowly began to change. The deep blue started losing color until they became blank and devoid of anything, and that frightened Luke as he finally comprehended that's what his own had looked like for over a decade.

Bo began to struggle in his arms for each breath, and Luke knew that he might have all of eternity to contemplate his newly found revelations. What was important now was his cousin. If there was any chance that he could change a course he had set in motion years ago, he would. Right that moment, he would settle for sustaining Bo's fleeting life. Yet as each minute passed, each breath became harder for the blonde to inhale until one inhale, followed by an exhale, was followed by no more. Bo's own eyes remained open, no longer made of steel, just no longer holding anything but emptiness.

"It's too late," the figure told him in a delayed response to his earlier question.

"Nooooooooo! Booooooooooo!"

* * *

Okay - remember, it's Christmas - so, please be nice:)

This may sound redundant, when I thank everyone for the feedback, but I do really appreciate it. You'll never know just how valuable your comments often are to my stories. Many times, a reader's seemingly innocent remark has been added to a story, or even given it new direction. That's exactly what happened with a review from last chapter. For several months, something seemed to be 'just missing' from this chapter. Thanks to a review from GiaAugust, it suddenly appeared. So the words 'you can run as fast and as far from your own shadow' are hers. She expressed something that I hadn't been able to form into a coherent sentence, so many thanks to her, not only for the witty comment, but for her gracious permission to use her words - not mine. So, it's not just redundant appreciation - but your feedback is most valuable:) Anyway, thanks again, and just in case - A Very Merry Christmas to Ya'll:)


	11. Chapter 11

Hi Everyone! Well, I miscalculated! I really thought that I would be able to post all but the final chapter before Christmas. However, we've had some of our Christmas festivities this weekend, and it threw me slightly off my schedule. So, the final two chapters will go up after Christmas, but this story should be over before the new year. (LOL). Anyway, I wanted to be at a happy point for Christmas, so here's the next chapter. Since this will be the final post before the holiday - I'm wishing everyone a very Merry Christmas! Hope Santa brings everything on each of your lists:)

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 11

WHAT DAY IS IT?

"Nooooooooo! Booooooooooo!"

The scream resonated around him as he bolted upright. His breathing ragged, tears blinding his eyes, Luke was oblivious to the pair of hands that were firm, yet gently, resting on his bare shoulders.

"Bo, no!" Luke sobbed.

"Luke, it's ok. Calm down. You're ok now," the soft, but worried, voice said to the overly distraught figure in the bed before turning to the door. "Uncle Jesse, I think you better get in here."

Blinking, Luke slowly looked to his surroundings. No longer was he sitting in the middle of Hazzard holding his cousin's lifeless body with empty eyes looking up at him. The lamp on the table was giving off just enough light for Luke to be able to see that he was in his own room, the one he and Bo shared. More importantly, he was not alone. His cousin, the one he had just seen taken from this earth, was sitting right in front of him, his hands on his shoulders, calmly talking to him. The cousin Luke had witnessed with too much hair covering his face and too deep of lines engraved in his skin was gone, replaced by the sweet looking man-child Luke had not yet become accustomed to. Dark blue eyes were no longer empty. Now they were filled with concern, and something Luke could only describe as fear. More important than anything, though, Bo was there, in front of him, talking to him, alive.

"Bo!" Luke choked, grabbing on to his cousin and drawing him close, as if he were clinging to life itself. Luke was confused, unsure as to what was real and what wasn't, but he couldn't have been more thankful that Bo was there with him.

"It's okay, Luke," Bo replied, returning the hug with as much force as his cousin was exerting upon him.

"What's going on?" a worried voice called from the hall as footsteps approached.

Afraid to let go of Bo, as if the illusion would disappear if he did, Luke looked past the blonde's shoulder in the direction of the doorway.

"Uncle Jesse? Daisy?"

"Oh honey, we been so worried about ya," Daisy said, leaving her uncle's side to join the boys on the bed.

While Luke hated to let go, it was clear that Daisy also wanted permission to enter their circle, and the eldest Duke cousin needed to convince himself that his female cousin was as real as his male one. Reluctantly, he shifted one arm, making room for Daisy, who slid in next to Luke, wrapping her arms around his waist. On the bed, the three cousins remained, clinging to each other. Luke reached up to feel a strand of Daisy's hair. Soft, silky, and clean, he sighed, content with what he was finding.

"It's about time ya came back to us, boy," Jesse said, trying to maintain the gruff demeanor he was known for, but his cracking voice giving away his concern.

"I'm sorry. I know ten years is a long time, and I don't have no right to ask any of you to forgive me, but if you can, I promise I'll never leave again. I missed all of you so much, and I just wanna come home."

Luke Duke knew that he had a lot more explaining to do, to set things right about his long absence, but that was the most honest answer he could at that particular moment. Having said it, he secretly held his breath, waiting to see whether he would be returning home for good or only staying for a visit.

Bo and Daisy looked at each other, than looked to their Uncle.

"You think we should call Doc Appleby again, Uncle Jesse?" Bo asked.

Signaling his youngest to remain quiet with a hand gesture, the Duke patriarch slowly walked up to the bed. Not bothering to think whether the small frame would hold all of their weight, the older man lowered himself.

"How ya feeling, Luke?"

"Like a fool, Uncle Jesse."

"It wasn't your fault, Luke," Bo stated, knowing that feeling foolish was something that his oldest cousin absolutely hated, and surprised that he would have even admitted to such a flaw.

"Yeah sugar. Nothing you could have done about it," Daisy added.

"What?" Luke asked, his confusion growing by the minute.

Jesse didn't want to push his nephew too fast, so he cautiously asked, "son, what's the last thing you remember?"

Luke shuddered as he recalled the last thing he remembered, very vividly.

"Luke, ya ok?" Bo asked, looking at his cousin with wide eyed concern.

"Yeah," Luke lied. "Last thing I remember was you," he said, looking at Bo, then deciding against sharing that memory. "Last thing I remember was you," he said, looking at Daisy, and deciding the same thing. Looking to his uncle, he saw that vision, too, but said nothing. "I'm not sure what's the last thing I remember," Luke admitted, purposely leaving out the word 'real' before thing.

"That's what I thought," his uncle affirmed.

"Don't you remember us coming back from town, when the rain started to turn to ice?" Bo asked.

Searching his memory, Luke did recall what his cousin was mentioning, but other images were forefront in his mind. "Yeah, sort of...but that was ten years ago."

Looking to their guardian, the younger Duke cousins were clearly concerned.

"No, Luke, it wasn't," his uncle told him.

"It wasn't?"

"No," they all replied in unison.

"I don't understand," Luke mumbled, telling them something that they obviously had already figured out.

"You're probably confused right now, which is understandable," Uncle Jesse assured him.

"What happened?"

"We were walking up to the house and one of the branches broke off the tree, from the weight of the ice. It hit you on the head and you went down," Bo explained.

"You've been out ever since," Daisy continued, squeezing Luke's midsection harder.

"You've been saying some pretty strange things, cuz, but you just wouldn't wake up. Scared us something fierce," Bo recalled, a slight tremble in his voice.

"Doc Appleby said that if you didn't wake up by tomorrow, we was gonna have to take you to the hospital," Daisy completed.

"You mean...? I never...? None of it...?" Luke started several questions that he never finished, still not trusting his own mind. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days," his family members informed him.

"Two days? Just two days!" he giggled, a wide smile spreading across his face. He had never left the farm, and all the awful things he had witnessed, had never happened. He knew his reaction was worrying his family, but if they'd seen what he'd seen, they'd know why he was so happy.

Thankfully, they had not seen what he had, and Luke had no intention of telling them anything about it. Losing two days of his life was nothing compared to the ten years he had thought he lost, and everything it had cost him. "That's great," Luke laughed, all the tensions washing away. Things that had seemed so important just a few days before, now mattered not. The brunette silently vowed that no harm would ever come to his family, as long as was there to do something about it, and he planned on being there for a long time.

Still watching Luke closely, the rest of the Duke family was happy to see Luke happier than they'd seen him since before he left for the war.

"I'm fine, really," he promised. "Better than fine. I'm great!"

Without any reason to contradict him, the other Dukes had no choice but to take his word at face value. After all, they couldn't very well call the local doctor to come examine Luke for being overly happy.

"What day is it?" Luke suddenly asked, still sketchy as to the exact timeline of events.

Looking at each other, it was clear that Jesse, Daisy, and Bo had to think about the date, too.

"It's Christmas morning, cousin," Bo finally said.

"Christmas morning?"

"Yeah, guess it is," Uncle Jesse agreed. "Think we kind of forgot all about it with you being hurt and all."

"Forget Christmas? No way!" Luke scolded. "S'dies, Bo would be devastated for life if we forgot Christmas," Luke joked, pulling his cousin closer and ruffling his hair.

Bo returned the embrace. "It's okay, really! What's important is that you're all right."

"No it ain't ok, Bo. It's Christmas and we need to act like it's Christmas. Right Uncle Jesse?"

Considering that this was the nephew who had not seemed interested in much of anything, or anyone, since returning home a few months ago, the patriarch couldn't have been more pleased at Luke's sudden enthusiasm. Whatever had brought about the change, Jesse Duke was not about to argue with it, or spoil it. All he would do was to give thanks, and if Luke wanted Christmas, Christmas was what he would get. "Right!" he affirmed.

Excited chatter filled the room as the three cousins sounded more like children than the young adults they were. Yet, immediate plans to celebrate the holiday had been put on hold due to Luke's unexpected injury, leaving much to be done.

"If ya'll want Christmas, we got a lot to do, so we's best get back to bed. If you need anything, you give a holler, Luke."

"I'm fine, Uncle Jesse."

"Don't worry, Uncle Jesse. I'll be here," Bo said.

"Okay, well then, good night."

When the boys found themselves alone, the merriment of mere seconds before vanished with the retreating footsteps. While remained on Luke's bed, the closeness they had rediscovered was instantaneously replaced with uncertainty and uneasiness.

"Bo, I...,"

"I should let you get some rest," Bo interrupted, treasuring what had taken place, if only fleeting, and wanting not to spoil those perfect few minutes.

"Bo wait," Luke called, reaching out gently to place his hand on his cousin's forearm.

The touch stopped the younger boy's movement, and he nodded in agreement. Luke could already see the Adam's apple bobbing. As each nod got a little stronger, so did each bob. It was a mannerism of the blonde's since he had been old enough to think he shouldn't cry, then tried to refrain from it. He could avoid eye contact all he wanted; Luke didn't have to see, to know.

"I'm sorry," Luke whispered, and that was all it took. The tempo of the nodding and bobbing escalated, and Luke tugged him back down.

"What did we do, Luke? What did I do?"

"Nothing, Bo. You, Uncle Jesse, Daisy, you didn't do nothing. It's been me."

"I don't get it. Your letters said you wanted to come home."

"I did, but the closer I got, the more scared I got."

Nothing could have surprised the Bo Duke more. Fear was not something that his eldest cousin felt, and even if he did, he wasn't forthcoming with such an admission.

"You ain't never been scared of nothing, Luke!"

"That ain't true, Bo. I was scared when I left, scared the whole time I was gone, more scared when I got back."

"That don't make no sense. Why?"

"I don't understand it, myself. I guess I was scared of the things I'd seen, things I'd done, and scared they followed me."

"You didn't have a choice, Luke. We all know that."

"Maybe not, but I wasn't sure who, or what, I was anymore, and I didn't want that to change any of you. I felt like I was holding ya'll back, like I didn't belong here anymore."

Sitting up, Bo looked at Luke. "You're a Duke, my cousin, and my best friend, Luke. You belong right here. Ain't nothing ever gonna change that."

"I know that now, but I guess I just a little mixed up before," Luke conceded.

"Well, maybe Jesse's right, and some things, a person just has to figure out for themselves."

"Or with a little help," Luke mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Never mind," Luke grinned.

I missed ya, Luke."

"Oh, I missed you, too, Bo."

"I'm glad you're home, Luke."

"I'm glad I'm home, too, Bo, and I'm sorry."

For a long time, the boys just sat there, shoulder to shoulder, leaning on each other. It was the homecoming both had expected when Luke had returned, slightly delayed.

Bo, always the more affectionate of the two, pulled away first, surprising Luke.

"Well, I suppose we should probably get some sleep," the blonde said.

Knowing that his cousin always had a harder time showing his feelings, and considering the exchange they'd just shared, Bo didn't want to overload him. Plus, he didn't want his cousin thinking that he was still a little kid. Bo had waited in anticipation for his cousin's homecoming for three years, looking forward to being more of an equal to his cousin. So if he wanted Luke to consider him an adult, he knew he needed to act like one.

"Yeah," Luke reluctantly agreed, afraid to let go of the moment, as if it might vanish. Without taking time to think, Luke blurted, "hey Bo! Would you do something for me?"

"Anything, Luke."

"Stay here for a little while yet," Luke asked with a sheepish grin, sliding to the far side of the bed and throwing back the blankets.

"Like when we was little?" Bo asked, unable to believe his eyes and ears.

"Yeah.

"

Completely taken off guard, but happy to oblige, Bo agreed, sliding in to the place his cousin had cleared for him. "You bet."

Talking for the remaining hours of the night, it wasn't until morning that wagging tongues stopped. Just before it was time to rising, both boys drifted off for a few minutes of slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello! Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday, and that Santa brought you everything you wanted:) I asked for one of the Duke boys, but got a lump of coal, instead! Think Santa was trying to tell me something? (LOL). Just kidding

Thanks again for the feedback and comments. I really appreciate it!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 12

THE MORE, THE MERRIER!

Christmas tradition in the Duke household dictated that Bo Duke, as the youngest, be the first one out of bed, alerting everyone else to the fact that Christmas morning, and Santa, had arrived. That morning, movement in the rest of the house woke Luke Duke first. Knowing that Bo probably hadn't slept much while keeping vigil over him, Luke hated to wake his cousin, but he had to; he couldn't contain his excitement. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he had been this excited for Christmas. Still in the single bed, the brunette could tell by Bo's even breathing that at some point, the blonde had indeed fallen asleep. Putting his hand on the his cousin's shoulder, Luke needed to be sure that this was real. Convinced that it was, the brunette could wait no longer, and gave his cousin a slight shake.

"Hey Bo. Wake up."

"Hmm..."

"C'mon on, Bo. It's Christmas!"

"Christmas?" Bo asked, opening one eye.

"Yeah," Luke confirmed. "Merry Christmas, cousin."

"Merry Christmas, Luke."

Sluggish despite his own excitement, Bo sat up, stretching and yawning while he tried to fully wake. Luke crawled over him, grabbing for his jeans, and Bo soon followed suit. Christmas was one morning when showering and personal hygiene was put on hold as the family gathered round the tree to exchange gifts first. The activity in the rest of the house already told the boys that this Christmas may not follow the normal routine, but somehow, none of that mattered. For the first time in three years, they were all together for the holiday, and that was all that was important.

Hair still tousled and half dressed, the boys made their way to the source of the noise. Jesse and Daisy were already in the kitchen hard at work.

"Morning boys. Merry Christmas," their uncle told them, while Daisy preferred to wish her cousins a 'Merry Christmas' with a kiss and hug. "We were gonna let you boys get some more sleep. Should have known that Bo wouldn't be able to sleep in on Christmas," he chuckled.

To everyone's surprise, Luke confessed that it wasn't Bo who had woken first.

The news seemed to please their uncle, and his eyes twinkled when he chuckled, after the initial shock wore off. "Well, with Luke's accident and everything, we don't have much ready for Christmas, so we got some work to do," he explained.

"What do you want us to do?" the boys asked.

Jesse divided up the chores, and there were many to divide. Not knowing Luke's fate, or whether there would be a Christmas to celebrate, most of the usual preparations had not been done. A turkey had not been secured for the big day, so instead, a chicken was going to be substituted. Daisy was capable of throwing together the regular trimmings in a hurry, but some of the extras like pies and cookies were lacking, and there was no time to just whip those things up. The tree and decorations had also not been tended to, so even if Bo had been awake first, there would have been no Christmas tree in place with gifts around it. Still, compared to the turmoil of the past three months, culminating in the last two days, these things never mattered less.

So, Jesse and Daisy worked in the kitchen, while Bo and Luke went out in search of the perfect tree. When they arrived home with the 'one', the boys placed it in the living room, leaving it bare until they could all decorate it, together.

Jesse grumbled, though secretly sent a prayer of thanks, for the numerous interruptions, via the telephone, from neighbors and friends wanting to check on Luke's progress. For the first time in two days, the family was able to deliver good news; a true Christmas blessing had been bestowed upon them.

Having decided that as unusual as it may be, their best course of action was to start putting out the decorations during breaks in between cooking, then to share their Christmas dinner, finish decorating the tree, and open gifts last. Once again, their plans were disrupted. As the good news spread that Luke had recovered and was doing fine, friends and neighbors began arriving, bearing gifts.

The little farmhouse began to fill with folks welcoming Luke back. While each visitor may have only intended to stay a little while, the Duke family would never repay kindness with a quick dismissal, insisting that their guests join them in their celebration. Before they knew it, many hands had helped decorate the house and the tree, and not only did Miss Tizdale bring a fully cooked turkey for the family to enjoy, but Lulu Hogg, dragging Boss behind her, brought enough sweets and deserts that no baking by Daisy had been required. Even their country doctor made an appearance, carrying his medical bag in one hand and a store bought pie in the other. Once there, he gave the entire Duke family an unexpected gift by examining Luke, despite his objections, and then declaring that he seemed to have recovered fine. With a collaborated effort of family and friends, what had promised to be the barest of Christmas dinners ever served in the Duke household, ended up being one of the best feasts ever shared under the old roof.

"Lord, I ain't one for fancy talk," Jesse began before the meal was served. "So, from a simple, old man, I just want to say thank ya, for blessing us with good friends and family, and thank ya for bringing Luke home to us."

Cups and glasses, both plastic and ceramic, clinked together as murmured agreements blended into one. As the toasts and prayers began to subside, the left corner of Bo's mouth shot upward. The blonde raised his own glass, and the volume of his voice, so that he would be sure to be heard.

"And, God Bless Us, Everyone!"

Seriousness was quickly replaced by loud laughter, as Bo confessed that he just couldn't resist.

"Sugar, the last thing anyone could call you would be 'Tiny Bo!" Daisy shouted from across the room.

That festive mood continued on through the meal, until dessert. That's when Luke looked over at his uncle to discover that he was no longer participating in the conversations around him, nor had he eaten very much. Instead, he was rubbing his temple, and the eldest Duke cousin could see that it didn't look like he felt very well.

"Uncle Jesse, are you okay?" Luke asked.

Having been alerted by Luke's question, a hush fell over the house as several pairs of concerned eyes focused on their host.

"Huh?" the white haired man asked, not having caught the question, but noticing the silence, then seeing everyone looking at him.

"Uncle Jesse, are you alright?" Luke repeated.

"Of course I am!."

"You don't look like you feel very well, Uncle Jesse," Daisy quickly added.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired, I suppose, and I've got a little headache."

"Tell ya what, Jesse. Since I'm here, why don't you and me go in the other room, and I'll check ya out?"

"No, no! I'm fine, really!" Jesse dismissed.

His youngsters, however, weren't about to pass up the family doctor's offer. It took a few minutes and a lot of persuading, but severely outnumbered, there wasn't much choice. Jesse Duke found that out the hard way, as he was led to his room by Amos Appleby. Having been forced to go along with the idea, he announced that he didn't have to like it.

Doing their best to tend to their guests, three worried Duke cousins kept glancing toward the far end of the house. When the two older gentlemen reappeared, Jesse was still grumbling.

"Well?" the kids asked.

"I'm fine. I told ya that," Jesse responded.

Knowing that they'd get no where with their uncle, the Duke cousins turned to Doc Appleby, and asked the same question. Never thinking twice about doctor-patient confidentiality, the long time family friend knew that he'd get further with the younger Dukes than the older one.

"Your uncle's blood pressure is a little high. It's probably nothing serious," he informed them. "I've given him something for the headache, but he's probably going to need a prescription. I can't give him one, until I determine that there isn't something serious going on, and I can't do that until I can get him to my office," the older man said, turning from the kids to his patient as he finished.

"Amos, now look, I ain't got time..."

"Jesse, high blood pressure ain't something to fool around with. It can lead to all kinds of troubles, but at our age, especially strokes!"

Hearing that, Luke remembered all too well his uncle from his dream, and the cause of his uncle's incapacitated state in that vision. "When do you want him there?" Luke interrupted.

"First thing tomorrow morning," Amos stated, turning his attention back from uncle to nephew.

"He'll be there," Luke replied in a firm tone of voice.

"Luke!" Jesse growled, turning his frustration toward his eldest.

"He'll be there," Luke repeated in an even more determined voice, speaking to the doctor, but looking directly at his uncle.

Bo and Daisy were also confirming his appointment the next day, but it was the look of determination on his eldest's face, and the sound of determination in his eldest's voice, that finally caused him to give up and give in.

"Fine," Jesse agreed with a snort, "first thing tomorrow morning. But I'm telling you right now, I ain't got all day, and you might not get paid for a while, either."

A slow grin spread on the old doctor's face. It wasn't too often that Jesse Duke came out on the losing side of a debate, but his kids, especially Luke, had forced him into submission. Still, he wasn't going to give in without getting the last word, and that amused the physician.

"And just what are ya grinning like a Cheshire cat fur?" Jesse asked his friend.

"Wouldn't be the first time I didn't get paid right away, nor do I expect it'll be the last time! I've always had easy financing terms!" Amos announced.

Jesse's annoyance turned to a chuckle. The chuckle turned into a laugh, and in a quick moment, everyone was laughing, as the small town doctor recounted some of the best items he'd ever received over the years, in lieu of cash on the barrel head.

Having resolved the issue, the crowd moved into the living room for the gift exchange. In the shuffle, the cousins privately asked the doctor if they should be worried. They only felt better when he told them, again, that he didn't think anything was seriously wrong with their uncle, and that he probably only needed medication.

Taking a seat in the corner of the living room, with Bo by his side, Luke began to experience de ja vu, again, as he watched what was taking place. Daisy had not given their uncle a new baseball hat, like in his vision. Bo was sitting in the corner, but he wasn't alone, and he wasn't looking forlorn and angry. Something was bothering the blonde, that much Luke was certain, but his mood was not even close to what Luke had watched the first time he witnessed 'Christmas Present'. Luke would ask him about it, but with so many people in the house, the opportunity hadn't presented itself. So, while similar to his original vision of that Christmas, the setting and events weren't exact, and Luke didn't know why he was so jittery. Then, something happened that made Luke's hairs stand on end.

Jeff Adams had not been with them for dinner. Daisy had explained his absence by saying that his own family had out-of-town relatives visiting, but that he would join them later. He arrived just as the first gifts were being given to their rightful owners, sitting down next to Daisy on the floor. After everything was opened, he reached into his pocket, taking out a small, velvet box.

"Daisy Duke, will ya marry me?"

Luke didn't know what to do. He waited for her answer, just as everyone else was, but Luke was secretly praying that his cousin wouldn't accept the proposal. Letting out the breath he had been holding, Daisy responded by saying that it was sudden, and Jesse suggested that they needed to talk, just like it had happened in his dreams. Even the menacing look that Jeff bestowed upon their uncle was mimicked perfectly. Luke Duke vowed that was the last of his vision that would materialize.

"Why don't we stretch our legs, and see what's in the kitchen?" Jesse suggested, trying to ease the awkward situation.

Taking their host's advice, guests began to scatter. Stopping to converse with a few, Luke soon noticed that both of his cousins had disappeared. Affected by his recent images, the eldest cousin had been keeping a close eye on his entire family. Even before his eyes confirmed that they were missing, he had already felt their absence.

"Luke?"

Turning to who was calling him, Luke saw his uncle holding up an empty jug, and pointing at it. Luke responded with a nod, moving toward the door. Their holiday drink was running low, and Jesse wanted him to get more from the dwindling supply stashed in the barn. Even before he reached the old structure, Luke heard raised voices, and recognized them.

"Look Jeff, Uncle Jesse is right. He said we need to talk about this and we do. Just not now. It's Christmas," Luke heard his female cousin calmly try to explain.

"Daisy, I don't know what's wrong with you, but I just proposed in front of all those people, and I don't intend on letting you make a fool out of me. What's there to think about?"

"Marriage is a big step, Jeff. I'm not sure I'm ready."

Luke opened the door just in time to see Jeff roughly grab hold of Daisy's arm. "You better get ready in a hurry, Daisy. I ain't gonna take no for an answer."

"Jeff, let go of me," Daisy cried, trying to break free.

Luke had seen enough, but the one thing he didn't see was Jeff Adams release his cousin, even after she had told him to.

"Take your hands off my cousin!" Luke ordered in a tone that left no room for doubt.

"Or what? The big, bad Marine gonna make me?" Jeff asked, still maintaining his tight grip on Daisy.

"That's exactly what's gonna happen," Luke said, walking up to the couple. When he got closer, Jeff did finally let go, but it was too little too late for Luke.

"I let go," Jeff exclaimed, seeing that Luke was no where close to having calmed down.

"Not soon enough," Luke growled as his right fist made contact with Jeff's jaw.

The two men rolled around, but it really wasn't a fair fight. Jeff Adams may have been big and tough with a woman, but he rarely picked fights with a man, knowing that he'd come out on the losing end. Finally, it was Daisy who broke them up, not fearing for Jeff's safety, but fearing for Luke's.

"C'mon Luke, he ain't worth it," Daisy pleaded.

Hearing his cousin's request, Luke stopped himself, mid punch. "Get out!" he ordered, letting go of his victim, who fell limply to the ground. "And don't come back!"

"That's Daisy's place to tell me," Jeff challenged, even though he was the one on the ground.

"Here's your stupid ring," Daisy said, throwing it at him. "Now get out and don't come back!"

Once the varmit slowly, scurried away, Daisy turned to Luke. "Ah Luke, you shouldn't have done that. You could have hurt yourself," she said, trying to wipe away the blood from his nose and mouth.

"What? You think I'd sit by and watch him do that to ya?"

Softening her expression, Daisy wrapped her arms around her big cousin. "No."

"Darn right," Luke exclaimed.

"Thanks Luke."

While she continued to clean up her big cousin, who had gallantly defender her, the two sat in silence, until Luke broke it.

"Daisy, I'm sorry. I never thought. I mean...were you actually considering marrying that guy?"

Stopping, Daisy contemplated the question. "I don't know. Yeah. Maybe."

"Do you love him?"

"I don't know, Luke."

"Has he done this before?"

"Not like this, no."

"Daisy! Why would you even consider marrying someone who would treat you like that?"

"I don't know, Luke. Maybe cause he's the only one that's asked me," Daisy said, trying to giggle but her voice disobeying, cracking instead.

"That ain't a good reason."

"I know. It's one thing having a lot of guys want to date you, but it's another thing having one that actually wants to marry you. You know, our parents were married by the time they were our age. Guess I thought maybe Jeff was the best I could do."

"Daisy, you're selling yourself short. Lot of men would be proud to have you as their wife. Shoot, if we weren't cousins, I'd probably ask you to marry me." Daisy giggled at that comment, and Luke smiled, but continued. "I'm serious, honey. Listen, I want you to promise me that you'll never, ever consider hooking up with someone that treats you like that. Trust me, it won't get better, it will only get worse. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Duke's honor?"

"Duke's honor."

Daisy continued to wipe away the remaining remnants of Luke's fight with her momentary fiancee, worried that perhaps they should have Doc Appleby, who was inside, look him over. Luke insisted that he was fine and that the only attention he needed was hers. Giving in, trusting her cousin's judgment, when they were finished, the two sat side by side on the hay for a minute, with Daisy resting her head on Luke's shoulder. Out of the blue, a kiss reached his cheek.

"What was that fer?"

"For looking out for me. For coming back, Luke. You know, if you hadn't been here, I probably would have married that jerk, so...thanks, cousin. It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back, Daisy."

"Love ya, sugar."

Love ya, too."

"Well, I suppose I'd better get back in the house. Uncle Jesse probably has his hands full with all our guests," Daisy chuckled.

"Yeah. I'll be right behind ya.." Pointing to the jug, he quickly added, "Uncle Jesse probably thinks I've been out here helping myself."

Daisy started walking toward the door, and Luke began to refill the jug. When Daisy reached the door, she paused, then turned around. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas, sugar!"

"Merry Christmas, Daisy!"

* * *

A/N 2 - Special thanks again to Gia August. I hate to admit this, but I totally forgot about the line 'God Bless Us, Everyone.' I know how 'dumb' that sounds, but totally true:) Anyway, thanks to one of her reviews mentioning it, I knew that it had to be included. After I banged my head on the wall a few times (for forgetting), I worked it in. Hope that it flows okay. So, just another example of how valuable your comments really are - and thanks again! 


	13. Chapter 13

Hi! Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, it is a little past Christmas - and New Year's, which I hope every one had a great, and safe one:) Sorry for the delay! Good thing that I didn't make 'posting on time' my resolution:) Anyway, here is the final chapter. And again, thanks for all the feedback and comments.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Dukes, and no infringements intended.

* * *

A DUKE'S CHRISTMAS CAROL

CHAPTER 13

TRUST

Luke stayed behind in the barn after Daisy left, filling the jug his as his uncle had asked him to do. Once alone, however, his mind began to wander, contemplating all that had taken place that day, and how he had somehow previously witnessed the events. Looking back, he couldn't believe that just a few days ago, he had actually considered leaving his home and the family that he loved. Yet, there was one vision that he had seen which had not yet taken place or been averted, and that was the one that haunted him the most. When his hand was suddenly drenched, Luke's attention was brought back to the present, just as he heard his uncle calling for him.

Luke finished his task, hurrying back to the house with the replenished beverage. Apologizing for his delay, Luke scanned the room looking for his youngest cousin. When his eyes confirmed that he wasn't nearby, Luke began looking in the other rooms, including their own, but Bo was no where to be seen. Slipping back out on to the porch, Luke saw a silhouette standing next to a car half way between the house and the road. While not yet completely accustomed to Bo's height, his cousin's stature was unique. Luke knew that it was Bo. The eldest Duke boy wasn't trying to eavesdrop, but the voices were loud enough, despite the distance, that he could hear that they were arguing. Luke recognized not only his cousin's voice, but those of his friends, Kevin and Butch.

"C'mon Duke," Butch urged.

"I told you no," Bo replied.

"Ever since that cousin of yours got back, you've been nothing but a wimp," Kevin added.

"This ain't got nothing to do with Luke," Bo said defiantly.

"Then prove it. Come with us," Butch taunted.

Luke silently held his breath, praying that Bo would say no. No matter what demons Luke had been fighting of his own, he hadn't liked these two from the moment he'd gotten back, and this was one friendship Luke wouldn't be sorry to see come to an end.

"I don't want to. I already told ya. It's Christmas."

"Christmas or not Duke, you better keep your mouth shut," Kevin said as the car sped off, ending the argument.

Bo kicked the dirt that was already swirling. Hanging his head, he slowly walked to the barn. Luke wasn't surprised. The old structure provided a place of solitude for both of them whenever they needed to think or be alone, but having seen Bo's possible fate, Luke couldn't pass up the opportunity.

Slowly opening the door, Luke saw Bo sitting on a pile of hay in the far corner of the barn. From his cousin's movements, he could tell that he was playing with a straw of the bristly fiber. He didn't want to startle the boy so Luke softly called to him before approaching him.

"Hey Bo. Whatchya doing out here? Lulu finally get ya to each so much it made ya sick?"

Turning around, Bo gave his cousin a half smile. "Nah. She's nice enough, even if she is married to a polecat."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, taking a seat next to his cousin. Bumping Bo's shoulder with his own, Luke pressed on. "So, what are you doing out here? Not like you to miss a party, especially on Christmas."

"Just needed to think," Bo replied.

Taking a deep breath, Luke had to know, had to get everything out in the open, whether Bo liked it or not. "Was that Butch and Kevin I just saw drive off?"

"Yeah."

Seeing that his cousin was not going to make it easy, Luke pressed on, trying to sound as cheerful as possible. He had to address the situation, but he had to do it just right. Telling Bo not to do something was a sure fire way to convince the youngest Duke that's exactly what he wanted to do. "You know Bo, if there was somewhere you wanted to go with them, you probably could have."

Bo turned large eyes to Luke. "That's just it, Luke. I don't."

"Is it because of me?"

"No...yes...sort of."

Luke chuckled. "You wanna explain that?"

"Well, I ain't gonna lie, Luke. I'm glad that you're home, and I do wanna spend more time with you, so that's part of it." Taking a breath, Bo continued, "I like Butch and Kevin, but you're my best friend, and I've missed ya, and I wanna catch up on that time we lost."

Luke couldn't help but be touched by the boy's sincerity, and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "But?"

"Sometimes, I don't know what I would have done without em, after you left."

"Bo, it's okay to have lots of friends. I love you, but Cooter is still my friend, too."

"Yeah, I know that, but Cooter would never do anything to hurt you, or me."

"I'm glad to hear that, but I'm not sure I'm following ya, Bo."

"Well, Butch and Kevin think that the only reason that I don't see them as often anymore is because of you."

"And that's not it?"

Bo shook his head. "They started doing things that, well, I just don't like and I don't want no part of."

"Like what?"

"Well, ya know that Kevin's daddy drinks, right?"

"Yeah."

"Lately, Kevin's been helping himself to his daddy's shine and sharing it with Butch. Now I know moonshine is our family business, too, but shoot, Uncle Jesse only gets it out for company or..."

"Medicinal purposes," Luke laughed.

"Yeah," Bo chuckled.

"So, Butch and Kevin started drinking?"

"Yeah. A lot. Before school, during school, after school, and they're always trying to get me to drink it, too, and I don't even like it. And when they drink, we'll they're like different people. They're mean...to everyone. The girls, the teachers, just anyone who gets in their way, and that ain't even the worst part."

"Okay Bo, what else?"

"The last couple times we been in Rhuebottoms, they've started swiping things. Now, I swear, Luke, I didn't know they were gonna do it. I only found out after we got out of the store, but I won't even go in there anymore with em. I just can't help but think, what would Uncle Jesse say if I was to get caught doing something like that?"

"He'd be pretty disappointed in ya," Luke observed.

"Yeah, and Mr Rhuebottom, well, he's always been so good to us. I just don't want to be a part of this."

Luke looked at his baby cousin, so grown yet still having a ways to go, and smiled. Pulling him closer, Luke laid his head on top of his cousins, selecting his next words carefully, knowing they could be Bo's entire future.

"I'm proud of you, Bo."

"You are?"

"Yep, sure am."

"Why?"

"Cause you've grown up just fine these last three years. Takes a strong man to stand up and say no to things that he thinks is wrong, especially when its friends that he has to say 'no' to."

"You think?"

"No Bo, I know."

After a moment of silence, Bo smiled. "I'm glad you're home."

"I'm glad I'm home, too, and I want you to promise me something, ok?"

"Okay."

"I don't want you to hang around Kevin and Butch no more. They're only gonna lead you to trouble." When Bo looked at him, but said nothing, Luke feared that his cousin was going to refuse, or ask why. Unable to adequately explain, and not about to tell him the real reason, Luke quickly added, "please Bo! Just trust me on this?"

"I've always trusted you, Luke."

"Then trust me this time, and promise, okay?"

After another short pause, Bo gave in. "Okay, I promise."

"That's my Bo," Luke smiled, ruffling through Bo's blonde hair in a gesture of affection. Getting the promise without twenty questions, Luke quickly changed the subject. "So, how many girlfriends you had since I been gone?"

"More than you ever had, cuz," Bo chuckled.

Exchanging mock insults and a few minutes of downplayed rough housing, the boys lapsed into silence. While no one else would have noticed, Luke could sense that something was still bothering the blonde.

"Okay Bo, out with it."

"Huh?"

"Something is still bothering you. I want to know what it is. You still thinking about Butch and Kevin?"

"No, I ain't worried about them."

"Then what it is it?"

Seeing Bo shifting uncomfortably, Luke knew he was getting close. Sometimes, it took some extra coaxing to get his baby cousin to admit the things that bothered him the most. A fair amount of squirming usually preceded any confession, so Bo's restlessness was actually a good sign.

"C'mon on Bo. No more secrets. I'm back. You can tell me anything, just like we always did."

Satin blue eyes met velvet blue ones before the darker ones were shielded by eyelids and long eyelashes.

"It can't be that bad," Luke encouraged.

"Well, you know when you got hurt, we was all so worried about you, we didn't think about anything else."

"I'm sorry bout that, but I'm not sure what that has to do with anything."

"Luke we was supposed to go back into town the next day," Bo said, hoping that Luke would catch on and spare him the humiliation of having to say it. When that didn't happen, Bo continued, his eyes avoiding his cousin's. "Well, we didn't, and I didn't...I don't...didn't you notice that I didn't have a Christmas present for you?"

Considering everything that had happened in the last forty eight hours, Luke wanted to laugh at his cousin's distress over something so unimportant. Yet, he knew Bo, and laughing at something his cousin deemed so important would not have been the right thing to do. Raising his cousin's chin to force eye contact, Luke gave him a small smile.

"Didn't you notice that I didn't have a Christmas present for you either?" Luke asked. "Remember? I didn't get back into town either!"

This time, the darker blue eyes looked into the lighter ones and did not look away; all the doubts and insecurities of the past few months gone. A lifetime of sharing passed between the two pairs of orbs in those mere seconds.

"I already got the best Christmas present ever, Luke."

The brunette's head cocked slightly to the side, but never broke eye contact. His cousin loved Christmas, loved presents, both giving and receiving, and since Luke Duke had not given him one yet that year, he couldn't fathom what he was referring to.

"I got what I really wanted for Christmas this year. I got my cousin back."

Luke froze, unable to move or respond, so Bo made the move for him. Wrapping his arms around Luke, he whispered to him. "I love ya, Luke."

"I love ya, too, Bo," Luke finally choked out.

When Bo felt Luke slowly releasing him, the blonde pulled back. They had just shared the best Christmas ever, but he knew that his cousin wasn't as comfortable in situations like that, so the blonde decided to help him save face. "But I still want a _real_ Christmas present."

"Fine, I'll take you to into town tomorrow and get you some boots," Luke laughed, subtly wiping at the corner of his eye.

"There's a pair I've had my eye on, but you gotta order em through the mail."

"Mail order boots? Sounds stupid, if you ask me. What if they don't fit right?"

"They'll be fine, Luke. S'ides, I guess if they don't fit right, I can always send em back."

"Sounds like a lot of work for a pair of boots."

"They'll be great, Lucas," Bo assured him, telling him all about the boots that were so much better than could be purchased locally.

"Okay, okay!" Luke said, throwing up his hands. "If that's what you really want, we'll order em after everyone leaves."

"Thanks cousin!" Bo beamed, leaning his head against his cousin's as the two sat in comfortable silence.

"Well, I suppose we best get back in the house before Uncle Jesse comes looking for us."

"Yep," Bo agreed, accepting the hand that Luke was offering to help him up.

"Merry Christmas, Bo."

"Merry Christmas, Luke!"

"Just don't say I didn't warn you when you get them boots and they don't fit right," Luke chuckled.

Arm in arm, the two cousins, closer than brothers, walked back to the little farm house, bantering all the way. Laugher filled the air over the Duke homestead as a bright star in the north sky shone above them, lighting a path to the long and bright future that lay ahead for the two, and the many adventures they would have.

Not the end - just a new beginning!


End file.
